Fallen Angel
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Torn Down and Rebuilt

**2 AM, drinking coffee with no food, an abused hand, and laughing at my cat as I put her new cat harness on her. I have suffered and damn it I'm proud of this.**

 **This is unbetaed, if I go down I'm go down swinging.**

 **Y'all better enjoy this because I plan on putting my all into it.**

 **The High 'T' rating is to be safe. I'm nervous like that.**

 **Update Schedule will be an attempt to be one or two times a month, it will always be on some kind of Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute?Izuku**

 **Shi= Death**

 **WARNING: BLOOD AND DEATH OF A CHARACTER THAT DOESN'T DESERVE IT! ABUSE OF A CINNAMON BUN! BRAINWASHING OF THE SAME CINNAMON BUN! I BULLY THE CHARACTERS I LOVE AND I'M NOT REALLY SORRY! This could also be triggering to some people, so you have been warned.**

 **Word of advice: Pay attention to how I word certain things.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not making a profit off of this. I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Torn Down and Rebuilt**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

Four-year old Midoriya Izuku happily held onto his Mom's hand as they walked the emptying street. Midoriya Inko smiled down at her son, watching as he laughed like his favorite hero; All Might. In the hand not holding onto her baby was a grocery bag with ingredients to make Katsudon, Izuku's favorite dinner.

Such a happy sight of Mother and Son, an amazing example of how close parent and child could be.

What a shame, how it's about to be broken.

The two Midoriya's didn't notice how the street was void of people, except for one man.

He seemed to be cover in shadows. Completely dark compared to the beautiful sunset behind him. He was walking towards the small family like he too had to get home for dinner.

The Midoriya's continued walking towards the man, blissfully unaware of their fate.

Just before the two could crosspaths with the man he pulled out something silver from seemingly nowhere.

A dagger glinted in the dying light.

Quicker than one could comprehend, the dagger slashed across the Mother's throat.

Inko's happy face quickly turned to shock as blood freely flowed from the cut. She gurgled something as she fell over, dropping the bag on the sidewalk.

As quickly as the murder happened, her eyes fogged over as the life finally left her body. Her last sight before inevitable death was her baby's horrified face.

" _MAMA!_ "

Izuku shrieked as he fell to his knees next to his Mom, not noticing the blood soaking his clothes or covering his skin.

"Come on, kid," The shadow man grabbed the back of the green-haired boy's shirt and began to drag him away.

"NO! LET ME GO! HELP! MOM! MOMMY!"

Izuku screamed and cried as the man continued to take him away. He struggled and kicked and fought to be released from his kidnapper, tear-filled green eyes never leaving his Mother's unmoving body.

"I have plans for you, boy. Big plans."

The kidnapper and his prize seemed to disappear with the dying light.

The street, once again, looked empty. Nothing but the dead Mother, the growing pool of blood, and scattered groceries.

The only witness to the murder and kidnapping was a grey tabby cowering under a dumpster.

* * *

Police tape was the only thing separating the ever-growing crowd and crime scene.

Cops and CSI yawned as the investigated the area at eight in the morning. They had already moved the dead body of the poor woman.

"The victim is Midoriya Inko. Her husband is Midoriya Hisashi, he works overseas and currently isn't in Japan. She has a four-year old son named Izuku."

"Any sign of the child?"

"No, sir."

"Search their home and ask any friends in the area. If he isn't there then file a missing person's report. That boy might be the only witness to the homicide."

"Yes, sir."

"That poor boy, he had to watch his Mother die like that. He must be so scared."

* * *

Light filled the pitch black room as a steel door creaked open.

Izuku was curled against a wall, still covered in his Mother's blood.

"Get up," The man firmly spoke.

The green-haired boy didn't move, seemingly not hearing the man.

A scowl appeared on the man's shadowed features. He stomped forward and roughly kicked the boy.

Izuku screamed and looked up at the man with tears in his eyes. The man merely scoffed.

"Get. Up."

The four-year old quickly scrambled to his feet. "Um, sir, where-"

The boy's question was quickly interrupted by a harsh slap to the face.

"Do not speak unless told."

Izuku sniffed loudly as tears fell down his face, but he didn't speak.

"We'll get rid of that cry-baby attitude. It's annoying."

The man's eyes searched Izuku. Examining every freckle on his body to his very soul.

"You will call me Master, if you call me anything else you will be punished. Understood?"

Izuku nodded quickly.

"Say it."

"Y-Yes, Master."

"You are no longer Midoriya Izuku. From here-on-out you are Shi."

"Yes, Master."

The sound of a slap echoed through the quiet room.

"Did I say you could speak?!"

Izuku violently shook his head.

"Good. You learn quickly, Shi."

The green-haired boy only looked at the ground.

"You are going to learn to kill. The only reason you are alive is to kill. If you do not learn to kill, I will kill you."

Izuku only nodded.

The man-Master-turned around and calmly walked out of the room. "Follow, Shi."

The boy quickly followed his Master out of the dark room into a dimly lit dojo.

Weapons lined the walls. All kinds except for firearms.

"Here you will learn to fight or die. You will learn how to use all these weapons and to defeat anyone in your way, or die."

More tears slide down Izuku's face as he looked upon his future.

"Let us begin, Shi."

* * *

Little Izuku was back in his cell, nursing ugly bruises and cuts.

He was curled into a ball and rocking back-and-forth.

" _My name is Midoriya Izuku. I am not a killer. I am going to be a hero."_

" _My name is Midoriya Izuku. I am not a killer. I am going to be a hero."_

" _My name is Midoriya Izuku. I am not a killer. I am going to be a hero."_

The four-year old continued to repeat the mantra and rock.

* * *

Five-year old Izuku cried out as he slammed into the ground.

"Never show the enemy you are hurt!" Master barked and kicked the boy's side, making him fly into a wall. Another cry escaped his mouth involuntary.

Master angrily stalked towards Izuku and stomped on the boy's left arm. A loud crack of bones breaking filled the air as Izuku screamed.

Something solid and heavy slammed into Master's back, causing him to stumble and step on Izuku.

Ignoring the whimpers of the boy, Master spun around to see what hit him.

A red brick laid harmlessly on the ground behind him. Across the room a pile of the same bricks was unmoving.

The dots connected in his head. Master chuckled as he stepped off of Izuku and picked up the brick.

"It seems like your Quirk has decided to finally show itself, Shi."

Izuku silently cleaned his wounds in the dark cell after Master locked him away. The boy was long use to the darkness and patching himself up.

He no longer wore the bloodied clothing Izuku was brought in. The boy now had on black sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and fingerless gloves that are...you guessed it, black. He no longer wore shoes or socks, being barefoot.

Master was so happy at Izuku's Quirk that he gave the boy an extra serving of rice in his meal.

Speaking of his Quirk…

Izuku didn't know whether to smile or cry.

He has his Mom's Quirk.

Was the universe screwing with him or giving Izuku a pity prize?

The green-haired boy always wanted his Mom's Quirk, even after he was abducted. Something to remember her beautiful smile instead of the lifeless eyes that haunt his nightmares.

Now, Izuku remembered her soft hands that combed through his dark green hair. Her voice that sounded like angels singing. Or her gentle smile.

But he also thought of the cold and pale body. The gurgle as she choked on her own blood. The warm, sticky red liquid that pooled around them.

Izuku pushed away the rice and took a swift chug of the tea. Master would surely be angry about him wasting food, but Izuku couldn't bring himself to care.

He curled up into a ball and began to rock back-and-forth.

" _My name is Midoriya Izuku. I am not a killer. I am going to be a hero."_

He continued to chant the mantra that kept him sane.

* * *

Ten-year old Izuku deflected a punch ment for his face and leapt back. He held out a hand and a katana flew into his hand.

Master laughed and pulled out two daggers. He rushed forward and the sounds of blades clashing echoed.

Shi pushed back and kicked out, hitting Master in the stomach and causing him to stumble back. The boy quickly rushed at the opening and held the katana to Master's throat.

There was a still silence before sadistic laughter filled the air.

Shi emotionlessly pulled the katana away from Master's throat and bowed his head to the ground.

"You are ready."

Master snapped his fingers and a man in complete black clothing and mask walked into the room. Shi kept his face blank, it was not unusual for Master to bring in more people for him to fight.

Master stepped away and Shi prepared to fight this new man.

Shi's green eyes analyzed his new opponent, mind reading him faster than most would read books.

His opponent was obviously more on the strong side, muscles bulge through his clothing. Metal glinted on his clenched fist. Brass knuckles.

Internally, Shi smirked.

Shi used his smaller stature and surpiorer speed to get in close and make the first move.

When Shi was in front of him the man swung. The green-haired boy quickly ducked and sliced the man's side.

Without missing a beat the man punched him across the room.

 _Pain Absorption Quirk._

Shi quickly got to his feet and rushed again. He sped around the man and landed repeated hits on the man's body.

All Quirks had limits.

Adventually a slash with his katana and a kick to the back of the knees brought the man down with a yell of pain, blood began to slowly pool on the ground. Shi stood on the man's back and looked to Master.

Master was smiling proudly at him. Izuku wanted to cut it off his face.

"Well done, Shi. Now, kill him."

"W-What? That wasn't the deal!" The man stuttered and tried to get up.

"No."

Silence filled the room.

"What?!" Master snarled.

"I won't kill him," Izuku whispered, not looking at his Master.

"Shi." Oh, no. The punishment voice. "Kill him."

Izuku pushed through his fear and tossed the katana across the room.

"I won't kill him."

Master snarled and stormed forward. He slapped Izuku off the man and onto the ground, the taste of iron began to fill his mouth.

Izuku used his arms to sit up just as Master picked up the katana and cut through the man's neck. The green-haired boy covered his mouth as he began to sob.

"I thought I beat the cry-baby out of you," Master snarled and stalked towards the boy. He grabbed Izuku's t-shirt and dragged him into another room.

A furnace gave the room a gentle glow. Master ripped the shirt off of Izuku, revealing his upper body to the hot room.

Master grabbed the handle of a metal poker and took the tip out of the fire, it was glowing a orange color.

Izuku realized what was going to happen.

"I will bring more people for you to fight and kill. Everytime you refuse to kill I will do this."

Master pushed the heated pike against Izuku's back.

The green-haired boy screamed as his skin burned at the heat of the pike. The pain and screams lasted a few seconds before Master removed the pike and put it back into the fire.

Izuku collapsed onto the ground and sobbed.

"I will be back to bring you to your cell. Think about your future choices."

Master's footsteps slowly grew distant. When he couldn't hear them anymore Izuku curled up into a ball.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku...I am not a killer...I am going to be a hero…"

Tears slowly began to slide down the boy's cheeks as he recovered from the branding on his back.

"Someone...please. Save me."

Until than…

Izuku took a deep breath and looked up at the dark ceiling with tear filled eyes, eyes that were changing. Hardening. Sharpening.

"I'll just have to adapt and survive."

* * *

 **I swear this boy is one of my most favorite characters in this show. I love him, he is my second son after Todoroki.**

 **Yes, I gave Izuku his Mom's Quirk. It's a bit stronger than Inko's and I plan on being creative with it.**

 **Speaking of Inko, please don't kill me for ummm kinda murdering her in a cold-blooded way *sweats nervously*.**

 **Now, Izuku will have many dads in this story. Dadzawa, Dad Might, and a bit of Present Dad. YOU GET TO BE A DAD, YOU GET TO BE A DAD, YOU ALL GET TO BE A DAD! *whispers* All the Dads.**

 **Izuku and Katsuki's friendship will also be different from canon because this is NOT canon. This is me bullying my son.**

 **No shipping unless I change my mind *shrugs* plenty of platonic relationships though!**

 **Please review and favorite! It makes me smile! I literally don't care what it says, smash your head on the keyboard and send it for all I care. I'm a writer I'll make something of it lol.**


	2. Soft and Cuddly

**OMG I DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO BE LIKE THIS JBFKSDFHSFNSKJF. THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!**

 **LIKE Y'ALL I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH.**

 **T-T**

* * *

 **KnightLawn: Thank you!**

 **Chopper911: Thank you!**

 **TheMooOfDoom: Thank you! There will be more Shi, but mustn't rush art.**

 **s082829: I haven't heard of that fic. Is it good? And thank you! I was aiming for dark.**

 **OrionFanOfEverything: *looks around* Idk about you, but I can confirm that I'm not alone on that.**

 **San child of the wolves: Good to see you again, buddy! I felt like that if I killed her off I have to give him something to remember her by instead of bloody memories.**

 **Gokuu the Carrot: Thank you!**

 **Bananaman987: Never heard of it, I'll be sure to check it out!**

 **billythekid256: If I had a dollar for every time I've heard/read that sentence I could pay for college.**

 **Appleyjuice: I gotchu fam**

 **bladetri: I'm glad XD.**

 **uchihaNaruto247: As I have said before, I do not plan on writing romantic ships. Platonic is all I plan on. Even if I was it would be a ship of my choosing, but I'm also a multishipper so that would be a solid week of internal battling.**

 **Thornsilverfox: I feel like we are going to get along very well XD.**

 **whiteravn: Here you go! :D**

 **Lascka: Thank you! I try not to put too much gore because this is rated T and I don't want people to get uncomfortable...ish. One of the main reasons I don't have shipping is because I have never really been in a romantic relationship, the second one is we need more platonic love around here. But I'm also a multishipper so there might be a _few_ hints, no romance happening though. Oh, you won't have to wait long for Aizawa :). Here you go!**

 **THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute?Izuku**

 **Shi= Death**

 **WARNING: There is language in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.** **NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Two: Soft and Cuddly**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

Aizawa Shouta, or Pro-hero Eraserhead, would like to believe he is a rational man.

So when he was requested to be in a small raid of a possible villain hideout he accepted and linked to his sleeping bag. Aizawa said he expected all the details of the raid on his desk in hs classroom and proceeded to fall asleep.

"Ready, Shouta!" Present Mic, or Yamada Hizashi, yelled as they walked to meet up with the other heroes that will be with them in the raid.

They expected two possibly three, villains to be in the small house. It is suspected that the Assassin Villain: Shadow will be there and it's very important that they get him off the streets. He is responsible for multiple deaths, mostly being heroes or politicians.

The heroes assigned to the raid are Eraserhead, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, and Endeavor. Three famous heroes and an Underground one.

"Let's get this over with," Endeavor growled and stormed towards the old splintering door. With a flame covered fist he punched the poor thing down and stomped in the dark house.

"I guess it's going to be like that than," Aizawa muttered before the three raced into the house, he quickly put his yellow goggles over his eyes.

Endeavor crashed through the wall next to them.

"So, they thought four heroes would be enough?" Shadow gave a disapproving sigh. "It is like they have learned nothing from my past battles."

Aizawa activated his Quirk, with it his hair and capture weapon levitated.

Shadow smirked and two daggers appeared in his hands. He rushed towards the four heroes.

The fight was long and tiresome. Both sides experiencing injuries. Eventually, the heroes cornered Shadow near a steel door.

The Assassin Villain held his right arm where Endeavor burned him, but even though he was practically defeated. Shadow didn't act like it.

In fact, he had a sadistic grin on his face. His eyes looked absolutely insane.

"I believe it is time to reveal my favorite toy!"

Shadow spun around and threw the steel door open.

What stepped out angered Aizawa and two of the other heroes.

A boy, couldn't have been older than fourteen, came out of the dark cell. He had dirty green-hair and extremely pale skin from being in the dark for too long. His face and green eyes were completely void of emotion. The boy wore a black t-shirt and sweatpants, fingerless gloves covered his palms.

"Shi," Shadow smirked. The boy cocked his head in response. "Attack."

A wicked katana flew into the boy-Shi's-hand and he rushed forward at quick speeds.

Endeavor threw a flame-covered punch that Shi ducked under. He hit the hero in the stomach with the handle of his katana and kicked him to the ground.

" _ **YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_ Present Mic yelled at Shi, the word flew through the air.

Aizawa and Ectoplasm left those two to deal with the boy. While Shadow was distracted with Shi, Aizawa used his capture gear to trap him and one of Ectoplasm's clones tied the villain up with capture tape.

With the main villain down the heroes and clones to their comrades.

Just in time to see Shi standing over Present Mic with the katana inches from the man's now exposed throat.

Shadow laughed loudly. "Kill him, Shi!"

Aizawa prepared to use his capture gear to save his friend and detain the kid.

But it seems like he didn't need to.

Shi tossed the katana away from himself and stepped away from the downed hero, he stopped when his back hit the nearest corned and watched everyone with sharp eyes.

Present Mic sat up and looked at the boy in shock, gently rubbing his throat with is hand.

Sirens filled the silent air.

* * *

Aizawa kept a close eye on the boy as he watched Shadow get escorted away.

"When I get out," The villain's darks eyes stared at Shi angrily. "You will be punished."

The Pro-hero saw fear flick across the boy's green eyes before it was quickly covered up. A paramedic walked cautiously towards the boy to check him over, but Shi took a step back.

"They just want to make sure you're okay," Aizawa said in a bored tone. The boy turned to him, eyes searching for a lie or deception.

The Pro-hero didn't know what the boy saw, but he relaxed and allowed the paramedic to lead him away.

The two never broke eye contact until the boy was taken away to the hospital.

For some reason, that green-haired boy didn't leave Aizawa's mind that night.

* * *

Little assassin boy won't leave Aizawa's mind for some reason.

He didn't know why, but it was annoying him so much right now. He has been in countless raids where kidnapped kids were saved, they never plagued him like this damn boy.

This Shi kid was dangrous and skilled, he beat down Endeavor and could have easily killed Hizashi.

But he _didn't_.

Maybe that is why he was interested in the kid. It definitely didn't help that Shi was around the same age as his first years.

"Rrrreeeeoooooowwwww."

Aizawa snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes turned to the _very rude_ and _demanding_ creature that interrupted his thoughts.

A grey tabby stared unflinching from the pillow she stole on the other side of the man's bed. Her green eyes were a bit smug, despite her soft exterior. The black collar around her neck with a silver bell, _supposedly_ inside cats were sweethearts.

This one must be a factory flaw.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll feed you," Aizawa grumbled. "Demanding asshole."

The tabby, so _lovingly_ called Bush, only responded by licking her paw. _Like an asshole._

The Pro-hero rerunctetly slid out of bed, wanting to sleep in since it was the weekend and no classes, and walked into his living room than kitchen.

Aizawa Shouta, the Pro-hero Eraserhead, lived in a nice and comfortable apartment. Two bedroom and one bathroom with the usual kitchen attached to the living room. There wasn't much there since he was often busy with both his jobs. The living room had a grey couch that looked _extremely_ comfortable (a prefered napping spot), a TV, and a bookshelf with a few of said books.

The very tired man shuffled around his kitchen. First, he fed and watered Bush before making his own breakfast.

Despite what his students and half of U.A.'s staff thought, Aizawa doesn't only eat his jelly pouches. A man can't _solely_ survive off of them, idiots.

While eating breakfast, simple eggs, he thought about his plan for the day.

Since Aizawa didn't have paperwork or lessons to plan, he had the day to do whatever. His patrol shifts were always nightly, like tonight, so it would be rational for him to sleep all day and be well-rested for work.

That sounded very appealing.

 _Green eyes stared at him, looking for something-_

There is that damn kid again.

Should he go check up on the kid? It was only a day since Shi was rescued and from what Hizashi has informed him, the kid was still in the hospital. They were checking over his mental state and all that good stuff from however long he was held captive. Also running Shi's face through records to find out his real name.

Aizawa genuinely contempted visiting the kid of his own free will when is ringtone blasted obnoxiously.

With a loud groan the man abandoned what was left of his breakfast and walked back to his bedroom.

The noise stopped and Aizawa paused in the doorway. Maybe the caller won't-

The ringtone started again.

Must be Hizashi.

With a sigh the tired man reached the device and answered.

"Hello?"

" **SSSSSSHHHHHHOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Yep, definitely Hizashi.

"What do you want?" Aizawa asked in his usual tone; bored and slightly dead inside.

" **I wanted to know if you wanted to visit the kid with me! I'm gonna go today and I remembered he seemed to like you."**

The man prepared to deny the request, but paused. This was a perfect excuse that he didn't go of his own free will.

"Someone has to make sure he doesn't almost kill you again."

" **Awwwwwwwww, I knew you cared, Shouta!"** Hizashi cooed from the other side of the phone. " **I'll pick you up in half an hour."**

"Whatever," The man hung up and placed his phone back on the nightstand.

Crap, he actually had to get ready.

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was mostly of Hizashi wondering out loud if he should bring the kid a gift. As a _thank-you-for-not-killing-me_ thing.

Aizawa suggested not getting him anything, they didn't want to overwhelm the kid and set him off.

Hizashi considered this for a solid five seconds and decided to buy a stuffed animal.

" _They're soft and cuddly, Shouta!"_

They stopped by a store where the blond Pro-hero bought a black cat plush. The whole time Aizawa gave his friend the most ' _really'_ look he could muster.

" _What? I just thought he would like it!"_

" _I know what you're doing."_

" _I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Shouta. I'm buying a kid a stuffed animal what do you want from me?"_

The man attempting not to laugh didn't make him very convincing.

They got to the hospital and were directed to the boy's room. It wasn't uncommon for heroes to visit the people they've saved to make sure they were okay.

Hizashi brightly greeted the doctor that walked out of their designated room. "Hey, doc! How's the little listener?"

"Are you the heroes that saved him?" The man asked, glasses glinting in the lights.

"Two of them," Aizawa grumbled.

The doctor nodded. "I can't tell you how he is, he won't let us check him over besides patching a few cuts. We managed to get a blood sample and ran his face through the records. His name is Midoriya Izuku. He was kidnapped ten years ago and his mother murdered, the police could never find the person that was responsible."

It looks like that case is solved.

"Can he see visitors?" Hizashi asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"As long as no one sets him off, two at a time should be fine," The doctor smiled and walked past the Pro-heroes.

The two silently walked into the room.

Izuku stared at them with unwavering green eyes. He was sitting on the bed, tense and ready to move.

"Hey, listener," Hizashi grinned. "How're you feelin?"

The boy kept a blank face as he examined the men, looking for any sign of a threat. His eyes showed that he recognized them.

Izuku's lack of response didn't phase the blond and he held the cat stuffed animal towards the boy. "Eraserhead and I got you a gift!"

Green eyes flicked between the plush cat, Hizashi, and Aizawa. Eventually, he held out a hand and it gently floated towards him.

The green-haired boy held the plushy in his hands and he examined it. Suddenly, a thoughtful look crossed his face and he changed between looking at the cat and Aizawa.

Then Izuku gave a nod and grabbed the paper and pen near him.

 _It looks like you._

The handwriting was very sloppy for a kid his age, but readable.

Hizashi laughed at Aizawa's done look.

Amusement appeared in Izuku's eyes and a tiny smile flicker on his face.

"You're pretty smart, Izuku! And have a cool Quirk," The blond man complimented the boy.

Said boy paused at someone saying his name and for a moment the heroes thought they set him off.

Than Izuku relaxed.

Throughout the rest of the visit Aizawa noticed plenty of things about Izuku.

The first one was obvious, he didn't talk. The Pro didn't know why, but he was interested in finding out.

Izuku didn't let go of the cat plush since Hizashi gave it to him. The blond hero wouldn't stop talking about how cute it was after they left.

The last one was that the boy kept watching him. Aizawa didn't know if Izuku saw him as a threat or was just curious. It didn't irritate him on the fact the kid was watching him, it was because he didn't know _why_.

Maybe Aizawa would visit again soon.

Maybe he could also snag a few hours of sleep before his shift.

* * *

Izuku watched the two Pro-heroes leave, a little bit of sadness hit him, but he didn't show it outwardly.

Once the door closed he looked down at the stuffed cat in his lap.

The green-haired boy hadn't had a stuffed animal since he was little, before Master took him.

They were mostly green bunnies or All Might plushies, but still stuffed.

Izuku was glad Present Mic had no hard feelings about almost killing him. He was nice and a little bit loud, it made his sensitive ears hurt a bit. But it wasn't too bad because he made the boy smile internally.

It was harder to read the scruffy man, Eraserhead. He mostly leaned against the wall and stayed quiet, only speaking up when Present Mic encouraged him.

The green-haired boy swore the man fell asleep at some point.

Izuku held up the black cat plush so they were face-to-whiskers.

 _I'll call you Eraser._

Will they come back? Izuku hoped they would.

He leaned against his pillow and hugged Eraser to his chest.

She was soft and cuddly.

* * *

 **Okay, there is gonna be a LOT of Dadzawa 'cause I absolutely** _ **LOVE**_ **Dadzawa. Can Aizawa be my second Dad please and thank you.**

 **Todoroki, Midoriya, and Iida are my sons and I love them. I wanna hug them please.**

 **I hit a bit of writer's block while writing the sixth chapter, welp XD.**

 **I want everyone who cares to read this AN to know. This story is very much going to be focusing adopted parent-child bonding and chosen family bonds. I know the second one personally, but the first is from what I've learned from my adopted younger siblings.**


	3. We'll Be Okay

**Hi, welcome back I'm _StIlL a PiEcE oF gArBaGe!_**

 **Peabody and Sherman AU where Nezu adopts Izuku. If someone finds one please send me a link.**

 **CHAPTER THREE AND I DON'T HAVE THE SUDDEN URGE TO PANIC WOW!**

 **I feel like this story is going super slow with the one or two times a month update, but I think that is because I've written about eight chapters ahead. But I don't want to update too quickly and not update on time because of Life/Writer's Block. I know around the time I'm finishing with the whole story in rough draft I'll be updating quicker, so please hold on for me guys.**

* * *

 **Chopper911: Here is the next chapter! Thank you I will!**

 **Hardcasekara: I can 100% say that Bakugou will act differently to Izuku because of the timeframe of the kidnapping, but he is still Bakugou and will be a little bit of an asshole to the green boi.**

 **FireArrowAce: DADZAWA IS BEST AIZAWA!**

 **Solaris: MORE IS BEING MADE I PROMISE!**

 **Colinpop5: "*hacker voice* I'm in" Is what I thought when I read your review.**

 **San child of the wolves: I love fluff so there will be plenty of that, but also prepare for angst.**

 **UchihaNaruto247: I'm glad you do! :)**

 **OrionFanOfEverything: That is 100% not how this is going to go, but plushie cuddles will happen.**

 **Glass Half Full: Firstly, I like your name.**

 **Two, I don't know if you are attacking me for having a warning or defending me. If you are attacking me, I do not appreciate it. If you are defending me, thank you.**

 **Three, look. I would be perfectly fine with not having a warning because the warnings spoil part of the story, but I have seen other authors get attacked by reviewers for not having warnings and I do not need that stress in my life right now. I would rather avoid those attacks now and not deal with that stress in the middle of the school year where I am already chugging coffee and having circles darker than a blackhole under my eyes.**

 **Four, I am happy that you spoke your mind. I'm proud.**

 **JSua: Don't worry more on Shadow will be revealed later when the League of Villains show up. Honestly, I have read so few stories with kidnapped/tortured Izuku so I couldn't really compare. All the Kidnapped!Izuku stories I've read were crack ones unless they are AO3. Bonds will be a very important and I will always show bonds off in this story, so be prepared for lots and lots of fam feels.**

 **bladetri: Yay!**

 **DBE Detonation: Pffffftttttttt I like you.**

 **arinst2305: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Sorry :/.**

 **Just an NPC: 1. great name. 2. Thank you!**

 **GreenDrkness: That and plush snuggles are the best.**

 **THANK YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING! WE HAVE 153 FAVORITES! _153 GUYS! THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY IN TWO CHAPTERS WHAT. Y'ALL Y ' A L L._**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute?Izuku**

 **Shi= Death**

 **WARNING: No warning at the current moment?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.** **NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Three: We'll Be Okay**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

"I've heard that Yamada and yourself have been visiting a certain Midoriya Izuku," Nedzu brought up when they were alone in the Teacher's Lounge.

The fact that a child being found after ten year of being missing spread across the News like wildfire. Many reporters have tried to interview Izuku but were quickly denied. Almost everyone in Japan knows about the once missing Midoriya.

"Yes," Aizawa confirmed slowly, suspicious. What was the mouse-bear creature planning?

"I would like to meet with him."

The tired-looking man turned to his boss with a raised eyebrow. Nedzu has never been so outwardly interested in a kid before, a kid that isn't a U.A. student.

All of his instincts were screaming at the glint in the mouse-bear's eyes.

"I'm planning to visit after classes today," Aizawa sighed, leaning against the wall. "Hizashi had to do his radio station so I was going to go alone."

"Perfect!" Nedzu grinned and walked out of the Lounge. "We'll meet again after classes than!"

With the door closing a thought crossed Aizawa's mind.

 _What the hell did I just agree to?_

He needed more coffee.

* * *

Izuku looked up from his notebook, a gift from Hizashi, as the door to his hospital room opened.

He inwardly gave a tiny smile as Aizawa walked in and closed the door.

' _Hi,'_ The green-haired teen signed.

Present Mic and Eraserhead, or Hizashi and Aizawa is what he was allowed to call them now, have been visiting Izuku for weeks. In that time Hizashi has been teaching him sign language since the teen has yet to speak. It was easier than writing the few things he wanted to say.

"Hello, Midoriya," The tired-looking man gave a nod. "I have someone who wants to meet you."

Izuku tilted his head curiously, than a white mouse-bear _thing_ popped out of Aizawa's scarf.

Startled, Izuku used his Quirk to pull a nearby scalpel into his hand and pointed it towards the creature, face blank.

"Apologies for scaring you, Midoriya," He didn't sound sorry as the creature slid to the floor by Aizawa's scarf end. "I am Nedzu, Principle of U.A."

Izuku didn't move his weapon, green eyes analyzing Nedzu intently.

The Principle mentally noted that. The boy must be thinking up ways to defeat Nedzu if he were to attack.

"It's fine, Midoriya, Nedzu just wants to talk to you," Aizawa assured the teen, or tried to.

Izuku narrowed his eyes before slowly lowering the scalpel, but didn't let go of his weapon.

" _Never underestimate your opponent or let your guard down!"_ Master's voice echoed in his head, reminding him. Haunting him.

"Let's begin!" Nedzu walked over to a nearby stool and sat on it. "I have a few questions that I hope you'll answer."

The green-haired teen stared at Nedzu for a while, then Aizawa. He gave a simple nod.

"Wonderful," The mouse-bear cleared his throat. "Now, did Shadow give you an education besides assassin work?"

" _You must know all that you can about everything, Shi."_

The only lessons Izuku truly liked was Quirk or Hero studies, even though he mostly learned how to counter and defeat them.

The boy gave a nod.

"Did he ever take you outside where you were found?"

He shook his head.

The questioning went on for a long while, always a nod or a head shake. If Nedzu asked for Izuku to elaborate it was always responded in sign language.

Aizawa eventually moved to a chair near Izuku's bed and seemed to fall asleep. Every once in a while he would open an eye to ee the boy's response, than close it when the next question was asked.

Nedzu crossed his legs. "Now, you are most-likely wondering why I'm here."

Izuku didn't respond, his face blank. Inwardly, he was very curious where the intelligent creature was going with this.

"I want you to come to U.A. everyday during the weekdays so we can mentally, socially, and train you for the Entrance Exam next year," The mouse-bear spoke in his weirdly happy tone. "I believe that going to U.A. will help integrate you back into society."

Aizawa opened his eyes and looked at Izuku closely. The boy didn't seem to react to Nedzu's offer.

Except his green eyes showed shock and excitement.

Slowly, like he thinks the offer would be taken away if he showed any weakness, Izuku nodded.

"We have one issue, sadly," The mouse-bear shook his head. "You do not have a guardian to take care of you. Your family won't take you in and, considering the circumstances, the government can't put you in Foster care on the account that you are too dangerous."

"He can stay with me."

Two pairs of eyes turned to Aizawa, both masking their surprise. The man himself was hiding his own shock at the words.

"Midoriya could just come to work with me everyday and Hizashi can watch him when I patrol," Aizawa shrugged nonchalantly. "I can afford another person."

"If you believe you can," Nedzu nodded. He slid off the stool and opened the door. "I'll leave you two to talk."

When the mouse-bear left it was silent.

Izuku turned to Aizawa and signed. ' _Are you sure you want to take me in?'_

"It's going to be hard, but I'm sure we can work through it."

For the first time since his mom died ten years ago, Izuku gave a tiny smile.

' _Thank you.'_

* * *

That night Aizawa sat on his comfy couch and filled out paperwork. Bush was purring loudly on the back near the tired man's head.

Paperwork to adopt Midoriya Izuku.

Since he was one of the people that found him, a Pro-hero, and they didn't have any other options of safe places to put Izuku. It was easy for Aizawa to get his hands on the paperwork to adopt the kid.

He took a long sip of coffee, it was black; like Aizawa's soul.

...okay, that's a lie. He puts a bit of sugar in it, but that's besides the point.

"You're going to have to deal with another human," Aizawa told his cat, who just whacked his face with her tail.

"Reow."

"You're a little a-hole and I hope you know that."

"Reow."

The man opened his mouth to retort when his phone went off, blasting some kind of meme song.

 _Hizashi._

Aizawa picked up the device and answered it.

"Yes."

He quickly moved the phone away from his ear for the inevitable yell.

" **SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

When he was sure the yelling stopped Aizawa put the phone back against his ear.

"Are you done?"

" **You didn't tell me you're adopting Zuzu!"**

"I sent you a text."

"' _ **I'm adopting another stray.'**_ **I thought you meant another cat!"**

"I'm adopting Midoriya."

" _ **Now**_ **you tell me."**

"And I have the paperwork right here, almost finished."

Hizashi gasped loudly. " **I'm going to be an Uncle!"**

"Speaking of Uncle duties, can you watch him when I go on patrols?" Aizawa took another sip of coffee, it was lukewarm by now.

" **Of course, Shouta! But what about during the day?"**

"Nedzu wants Midoriya at U.A. so we can help him get back into society and, possibly, get him to take the Entrance Exam next year."

" **Do you think he would be prepared for that? It'll take more than a year to help with** _ **half**_ **the problems Zuzu could have."**

Aizawa sighed and rubbed his face. "All we can do is help him, Midoriya has to work for it himself. He has already accepted our help, and that's the first step."

" **I'm going to buy him** _ **so many**_ **stuffed animals."**

"Hizashi, you're going to spoil him."

" **Good."**

"Hizashi."

" **I'm going to get him a green bunny next. He reminds me of a bunny. And Eraser could use a furry friend."**

"Who's Eraser?" The tired man raised an eyebrow.

" **The cat I got him."**

Aizawa was silent for a moment.

" **Shouta?"**

"He named it Eraser?"

Hizashi smiled gently on the other side. " **Yeah, he sleeps with her on his pillow every night."**

Aizawa was silent as he put his signature on the last line.

"I think we'll be okay."

* * *

 **I don't know much about sign language, but I've always wanted to learn so Imma look stuff up!**

 **I've always wanted to write an Aizawa adopts Izuku story! :D.**

 **Someone please call Fandom CPS on me, someone call Fandom CPS on the fandom. Cause Imma put Izuku through some PTSD and panic attacks. Less PTSD and more Help Him.**

 **Me: "I want these characters to have a happy life with love and family and without pain, they need to be protected because they are beautiful."**

 **Also Me, writing this fanfiction: "Suffer** ™"

 **I'm a horrible person and I have mixed feelings about it.**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Hi, welcome back, I'm _StIlL a PiEcE oF gArAbAgE._**

 **A few things. One, if y'all like Hamilton check out this video called "First Burn BNHA animatic by Cituriix." I don't know them but I really like their video. So I'll just...leave this here.**

 **So reader contest, I wanna change the cover art so if any artists are out there. PM me or put in the reviews the link of the art if you post it on Tumblr or Devientart or Instagram or whatever and I'll judge and see which one I like the most! If you win your username on whatever website will be put in the disclaimer for owning the art and it will become the cover art for Fallen Angel!**

 **YOOOOO GUYS I SAW THE MHA MOVIE ON SATURDAY AND I'M FREAKING OUT! IF YOU WANT TO READ ME FANGIRLING THAN LOOK AT THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

* * *

 **Guest: That's honestly a mood. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **mc arno: Merci beaucoup d'avoir passé en revue! J'ai utilisé Google Translate, donc cela pourrait être un gros bordel**

 **s082829: No, sorry.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I will try!**

 **MasterBlade47: That is where i want to be so I'm doing a good job! He needs a stuffed animal to snuggle until he gets his own cat! Lol.**

 **MIKE202303: Thank you!**

 **SheWalksAtDawn: Thank you! And I just get really excited when I write them and want to tell y'all everything.**

 **GreenDrkness: Boy do I understand that! Don't worry, I have a plan. Well, he was trained to fight dangerous people! :)**

 **son of Ophion: That is a mood for when I read really good fanfiction.**

 **Guest: Yay!**

 **Hardcasekara: He is the best Uncle. It's hard to tell where I'll put Midnight, but she will be here! Here is the next chapter! I'm working on the reunion :D.**

 **Shadowbat5557: That's a mood.**

 **Guest: It will be tearful for the readers...and me.**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul: Thank you and I just get really excited in the author's notes! As I said before, I'm not going to have ships in this story. I want it to focus on adopted parental relationships and deep friendships that could be considered surrogate sibling relationships. I've only dated two times in my life so I don't know too much on how a romantic relationship would feel/act like, so I tend to avoid those. So, thank you for the review, but no ships unless it's platonic.**

 **bladetri: Yay!**

 **San child of the wolves: Thanks, San! I mean, my hand slips and suddenly there's angst :/**

 **angelMwings: Same, fam. So am I, what will my mind think of?**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Appleyjuice: Awwww thanks. Hopefully I will!**

 **RandomLurk: Wow wait, favorite story? Really? Pal, that makes me happy that I could possibly do that for someone.**

 **EtheriousQueen777: Thank you! I will! Promise!**

 **musicgal100189: Thanks fam!**

 **Jerrend: Yep!**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Sup! I have admitted to myself that I am, in fact, sort of a sadist.**

 **Shadowbat5557: Thank you! Don't worry, after December updates will be more often. Also, nice job getting an account! At least, I think you did...I reconize your username from a guest reviewer.**

 **Guest: I have already made chapters, just an expanded update schedule. Thank you!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute?Izuku**

 **Shi= Death**

 **WARNING: The absolute adorableness that is Midoriya Izuku and a bit of flashbacks to a certain horrible person.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.** **NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

First things first, Midoriya needed clothes that weren't what he was found in or hospital issued.

So after around five cups of coffee Aizawa finally went out to a close by store that sold a variety of clothing. It wasn't very busy since it was the weekend and mid-morning.

A few shirts, pants, socks, and underwear, everything a fourteen year old could use until Midoriya could pick out his own wardrobe.

Aizawa tried to get some lighter colored clothes because the kid might like bright colors better, but the only thing he got that would be considered 'lighter' was a green hoodie. Even than, it was a bit on the darker side.

Just before the man could reach checkout a pair of bright red sneakers caught his eye. He didn't know _why_ , but he grabbed a box.

Once he paid for everything Aizawa went straight to the hospital, ready to pick up his new charge.

* * *

Izuku walked out of the hospital room bathroom and looked down at himself.

He decided to wear a pair of black sweatpants, the green hoodie, and the fingerless gloves he was found with. It was oddly comfortable to have them cover his hands. His...ruined...hands.

"Looking a lot better, kid," Aizawa commented as he handed over the red shoes.

Izuku silently took the sneakers and slipped them on. He stared at them in slight awe. The last time he wore shoes was when he was four. Master took his old pair with Izuku's old clothes and the boy had been barefoot ever since. With the rough training strong calluses had developed on the bottom of his feet. Making his feet tough and dry.

"Just tie them and we can go."

The mute teen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his new guardian, then his shoes, and back to Aizawa. His ears a bit pink.

' _I...don't know how,'_ Izuku shyly signed.

The tired-looking man raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how to tie your shoes?"

Izuku avoided eye contact by pulling Eraser to him and stuffing **(pun not intended)** her in the bag with the rest of his stuff.

Aizawa sighed. "Sit on the bed and I'll show you."

The teen eyed him suspiciously, but slid to sit on the side of the hospital bed. He watched closely as his new guardian got near and kneeled down to reach the laces.

The off-duty Pro-hero was tense as he began to tie the right shoe, making sure Izuku could see what he was doing. The teen hadn't let anyone besides a few medical professionals this close to him, always striking out at those that he didn't want near him.

One pushy doctor found out how good Izuku's right hook was.

Now here was Aizawa, face perfect kicking distance. Now there was Izuku, only watching closely and _not_ kicking the man's face. A big step forward.

Aizawa finished the right shoe and looked at his charge. "You watched what I did, right." A nod. "Now you try with the left."

The tired-looking man stood up as the green-haired teen rested his left foot on the bed and began to tie the shoe.

" _If you do not copy this technique perfectly you will be punished,"_ Master's voice spoke clearly in his mind.

Izuku pulled his hands away from his knot and looked at his guardian for approval.

Aizawa examined the slightly sloopy knot, but gave a nod. "Good job, kid."

The fear of being punished quickly left the mute boy and he got off the bed, grabbing the bag with his stuff.

Aizawa lead him out of the room and into the waiting area, where he had to sign the release form before the two left. The tired-looking man opened the passenger door for Izuku, making sure he was completely in before closing the door. Quickly getting into the driver's side.

"Buckle up."

Izuku watched as Aizawa buckled his seatbelt, then copied the movements exactly.

 _Monkey see, monkey do. Noted._ The man thought as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

The drive was silent. Izuku spent the whole time staring out the window with hidden awe, looking at anything and everything. His face was smashed against the window and his breath fogged up the glass slightly.

Part of Aizawa wanted to tell the kid to stop dirtying up the window, the other part of him wanted to leave the kid to look at the outside world he was denied for so long.

The tired-looking man turned his eyes back to the road.

* * *

There were so many bright colors and people! Was that a doggy?! That looked like a doggy! Gasp! There's another doggy!

Izuku mentally described what he was seeing to himself. His green eyes seemed to sparkle. His hospital room didn't have a window and he wasn't allowed outside of his room.

The sky is so pretty! And clouds were like how he remembered them, but fluffier! Was that the sun? It's so big! And yellow! And bright! Ow! The sun made his eyes hurt.

The mute teen blinked his eyes rapidly and used a hand to gently rub one.

Right, Mom told him not to look at the sun directly because its rays will burn his eyes.

Was there a Quirk that allowed the user to look directly at the sun without burning their eyes? Maybe Izuku could ask Aizawa later.

" _Never take your eyes off your opponent!"_ Master's voice snapped at him.

Izuku discreetly looked at his guardian, who was 'completely' focused on driving.

Aizawa wasn't his opponent though, right? The tired-looking man hasn't shown any intention of hurting him, if his body language matched his intentions.

Though, the mute teen could remember multiple times where Master _seemed_ like he wouldn't hurt Izuku. Except the moment the boy would let his guard down Master would beat him.

" _Never let your guard down, Shi! That's how you die!"_

Funny thing, letting his guard down was what got Master captured. By Aizawa.

But that would make Master his enemy, his opponent.

Izuku continued to stare out the window as he moved his elbows to rest on the door handle.

Suddenly, a loud noise filled the car as the window opened a crack. The mute boy violently jolted back and his eyes turned wild, hands up to fight.

"Wow, hold on. Relax, Midoriya," The noise disappeared and a familiar voice told him to breath.

Taking a slow, deep breath. Izuku used his Quirk to pull Eraser into into his arms, and with the voice- _Aizawa_ -the boy eventually calmed down. He looked up at his guardian, who had pulled into a parking lot and watched him, tried to calm him.

He asked the first question on his mind. ' _What happened?'_

"You accidently opened the window, the noise of the air scared you," Aizawa calmly explained. "It's okay, kid. It's gone."

Izuku turned back to the window, it was closed. Aizawa must have rolled it back up.

Very cautiously, he reached out a hand and pressed the closest button. With a not-as-loud noise, the window rolled all the way down. Izuku curiously tilted his head and looked at his guardian for an explanation.

The corner of Aizawa's mouth twitched up slightly. "When we're driving with the window down it makes that noise because we're going pretty fast and with the aerodynamics, or whatever, of the car...it's really hard to explain, We can look it up later."

Izuku looked a bit unsatisfied, but nodded and closed the window.

With an almost silent chuckle, Aizawa pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

The green-haired teen returned to looking out the window, this time with Eraser looking out with him.

Aizawa did _not_ take pictures, shut up.

The rest of the drive was peaceful.

* * *

Aizawa opened his front door and held it open, beckoning his charge in with a flick of his head towards the inside of the apartment. Once the kid entered he close the door behind himself.

"This is my apartment, it isn't much, but it's cozy."

The tired-looking man gave a quick tour, the living room and kitchen, bathroom, and both bedrooms.

"This is your room, you can decorate it however you want," Aizawa lead Izuku to what once was the guest bedroom.

There wasn't much. Just a bed, dresser, and desk. The desk was under the only window, which had white curtains covering it. The bed was in the corner across from the desk with the dresser at the foot of the bed.

A familiar gray tabby laid in the middle of the bed.

"Reow."

Izuku stared at Bush, who returned the favor.

Aizawa chuckled. "That's my cat; Bush. You might have to share your room with her because she believes she owns everything."

Izuku crept slowly towards the bed and set his bag on it, eyes never leaving the cat.

" _Remember, Izuku,"_ His Mom's gentle voice filled his head with warmth. " _Let the animal smell you first, if it doesn't attack you_ _ **then**_ _you can pet it."_

Slowly, the mute teen held his hand out to the feline. Aizawa watched intently, prepared to separate the two if needed. Bush leaned forward to sniff the gloved hand.

"Reow."

Taking it as an invite, Izuku gently scratched under Bush's chin. A pleased purr filled the air.

 _I think I'm going to like it here._

A relaxed smile appeared on Izuku's face.

 _I think I'm going to like it a lot._

* * *

That night, after Izuku fell asleep, Aizawa laid on his living room couch in his bright yellow sleeping bag.

Papers that he had just finished grading were scattered all over the coffee table, on top of one page with multiple red marks on it the teacher's phone was being used as a paper weight.

It rang loudly.

Aizawa quickly scrambled an arm free from his comfy cocoon and answered the phone, hoping the ringtone didn't wake up his sleeping charge.

"You better not have woken up Midoriya."

" **Shit! Is he?!"**

"I don't think so, but the kid is smart enough to fake sleep if he is."

" **How did he like his room? What about Bush's reaction to him?"**

"I think he liked it, but it's hard to get a read on him. Bush didn't hiss and scratch him, so they like each other."

" **Don't worry, Shouta! I'm sure little Zuzu will start smiling in no time! He just needs plenty of love and attention."**

"Hopefully I can give him enough," Aizawa mumbled.

" **I have no doubt that you will love Izuku like he is your own son, Shouta. You are what he needs, a parent."**

"I know I just about entered to enter my thirties and I'm a teacher, but am I ready for this parenting thing?" The scruffy man laid back down in the couch.

" **Oh hush, you practically parent your yet-to-be expelled students now. You'll be great."**

A deep breath. "If you think so."

Unbeknownst to Aizawa, Izuku listened in from the shadows of the dark hall. A peaceful look on his normally blank face.

With a thoughtful smile on his face, Izuku silently slipped back into his room.

* * *

 ***le gasp* *whispers* Look at the bonding.**

 **I have no idea how far I'm going to have this story into canon, I'm thinking until after the Internship Arc, but then I would have to decide a new Pro-hero for Izuku to intern with (EDIT: I have decided). I do not plan on the cinnamon roll getting One For All in this story, so there is no point in him interning with Gran Torino. I might do until the Final Exam. I have the DVDs for Season One-Two, so Fallen Angel will be those two and if I get my hands on the other DVDs when they come out...I _MIGHT (BIG BIG MAYBE)_ write a sequel.**

 **I know I'm definitely doing the Sports Festival though. Need the Todoroki and Izuku bonding, plus Izuku's future brother; Purple Tired Son. :D**

 **I told one of my best friends about this story when I start writing it and she was like "omg no" and my response was "I am the living embodiment of the stereotype that writers have tea with Satan."**

 **I can't tell you guys how much I got yelled at for my Avengers & MHA X-over by the Anime Club members at my school :D. *whispers* please check it out because I'm pretty proud of it.**

 **MHA MOVIE RANT STARTING NOW:**

 **OKAY Y'ALL *claps* _Y'ALL!_ I ABSOLUTELY FREAKING LOVE THIS MOVIE! I LOVE EVERYTHING! IT FEATURED YOUNG MIGHT AND MELISSA IS A FREAKING AMAZING CHARACTER I'M ABSOLUTELY COSPLAYING HER AFTER TODOROKI! I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I CAN USE MY NATURAL HAIR AND KEEP MY GLASSES! CATCH ME COSPLAYING HER AT MY NEXT COMIC-CON BECAUSE OMG I LOVE HER! THE SOUNDTRACK! THE CHARACTERS! BAKUGO AND KIRISHIMA! TODOROKI MY SON! URURAKA HAD A BA MOMENT LIKE SHE _DESERVES_! IIDA WAS AMAZING! IT HAD FOCUS ON MOMO AND JIROU AND AMAZING SIDE CHARACTERS! (except Mineta I hate him.) DEKU WAS MY BA CHILD! ME, BEING A MULTISHIPPER, HAS COME TO SHIP HIM AND MELISSA ALONG WITH MY FIVE MILLION OTHER SHIPS! ALL MIGHT BEING DAD MIGHT! A GOOD GUY THAT DID BAD THINGS TO TRY AND SAVE HIS BEST FRIEND MY HEART! A CANONLLY GOOD DAD! I'M BUYING THIS MOVIE THE MOMENT IT COMES OUT ON DVD _B E T!_**

 ***deeps breath***

 **Rant over.**

 **Thank y'all for reading!**


	5. sniff I Smell BONDING

***kicks open door* WhAtS uP fUcKeRs?! "Why do you have a vine as your into?!" Because fuck you that's why!**

 **...I'm such a meme and never promised I was child friendly.**

 **I've been sick with an upper respiratory infection for like two weeks and, in the words a friend of mine quoted, "I'm trying but I'm dying."**

 **Exciting news guys! I made an AO3 account with one of my IRL best pals! I plan to post Fallen Angel (EDIT: All ready posted and caught up) and some of my more popular stories on there soon! So check us out at So_u_like_pkmn.**

 **EDIT: My pal on AO3 and I suspect that someone stole bits of Fallen Angel on AO3, we are investing (*cough* stalking) it and if it turns out they did steal my main plot for FA we'll take care of it. IF ANY OF YOU FIND WORK THAT IS SUSPICIOUSLY CLOSE TO FALLEN ANGEL PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW IF YOU ARE A GUEST.**

* * *

 **Labzrapain: Sorry your review wasn't in the last chapter!**

 **Just an NPC: Thank you! Here is another chapter!**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Omg, I would say "yes you have" but I can't say anything.**

 **MadCrazyChloe: I can't wait to write Bakugou in general! I've heard he's fun to write.**

 **SheWalksAtDawn: Thank you! I thought that scene was perfect because it did show his trauma and I based it off how my baby brother reacted to the window being rolled down when he was a few months old. Thank you! I'm trying to show his growing trust! It will be a while XD. I'mma start writing the Entrance Exams soon. IKR! I want more Melissa!**

 **dragonightmare: Than keep on reading, my friend!**

 **Green Drkness: SAME! I wanted Izuku to show his curiosity more! Bush is very well aware she's a little brat, and Aizawa does love her. I base Aizawa and Bush's interactions off of my cats and my own interactions. Mainly, Moon and I.**

 **Link2015: Thank you!**

 **Hardcasekara: Oh, hon I'm not even finished revealing what happened to him...lets say Bakugo will still be an asshole, but not as much as one. The time line I have it was before any physical fights happened because Izuku was four when he was taken. Thank you! I will try!**

 **bladetri: Thanks :))**

 **Run0nSentences: While I won't consider a romantic relationship between Eraser and Bush, I could _hypothetically_ give Bush a future mate if the readers want. If readers really want it than I could put a poll up later.**

 **Guest: THANK YOU!**

 **Chilly: Me when I came up with this story idea XD.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THE REVIEWING I APPRECIATE YOU ALL!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute?Izuku**

 **Shi= Death**

 **WARNING: Kind of PTSD flashbacks, but it's flashbacks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.** **NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Five: *Sniff* I smell BONDING**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

 _Shi flew across the room and violently hit a wall, falling onto the floor. He didn't makes a single noise at the pain he was undoubtedly in. The wooden escrima sticks fell out of his hands and rolled a short distance away. He tried to push himself up, it was a slow process._

 _The woman he was fighting was quickly upon him, swinging down with her boa staff._

 _With a surge of adrenaline, Shi rolled under his opponent. In a smooth move he grabbed his escrima sticks and leapt into a fighting stance._

 _He used his weapons to block another swing at him. Trapping the boa staff with his arm, Shi ripped it away from his opponent's skilled hands and threw it across the room, nearly hitting Master. In a few short seconds he had the woman face first on the ground._

" _Well done, Shi. Now kill her."_

 _But Izuku didn't want to kill her. He didn't want to kill anyone._

" _Shi," The punishment voice. "Kill her."_

" _Just kill me, kid," The woman snarled._

 _He didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't want to hurt anyone._

 _The memory melted into darkness._

 _Fire._

 _Pain._

 _Five._

* * *

With a small jolt, Izuku snapped awake.

He took a deep breath and sat up, eyes scanning the area around him for a threat.

Oh, yeah. He was in his room. In Aizawa's apartment.

Not his cell.

"Reow."

Green met green.

Bush leapt onto the bed and sat on Izuku's legs, staring at him before losing interest for licking her paws.

The green-haired teen turned away from the tabby and began searching his bed for something.

There.

Izuku picked up Eraser and pulled her to his chest. He took another deep breath.

A little bit of light shown through his curtains, showing it was early in the morning. A loud grumble filled the air and Izuku looked down at his stomach with a blush.

He gently nudged Bush off his legs and slid out of bed, Eraser still in his arms. Using the stealth that was engraved into him, Izuku crept out of his room and into the living room.

On the floor between the couch and the TV was a large yellow caterpillar... _thing_.

Izuku, being curious, silently walked closer towards the yellow creature. He stretched his neck out to see Aizawa's face, eyes closed in sleep.

Oh, so it was a sleeping bag.

The mute teen tilted his head and took a step forward. The floor creaked and he flinched.

Aizawa's eyes snapped open and he, somehow, sat up, eyes scanning the house.

His eyes landed on a blank-faced Izuku. Then to the clock on the oven. Then back to Izuku.

"What are you doing up at six A.M. in the morning on a Sunday, kid?"

At that moment, his stomach made the loud grumble again. The mute teen turned his head to hide the blush.

Aizawa chuckled and unzipped his sleeping bag, it fell around him. Revealing his sleepwear of a gray shirt and black sweatpants. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Izuku shrugged as he followed his guardian into the kitchen.

"Eggs than."

The mute teen watched, Eraser still in his arms. At some point Bush came out and was laying on the counter.

"Hey, you aren't allowed on the counter."

Aizawa shooed the cat away as he put two steaming plates of eggs down.

' _Thank you,'_ Izuku signed before he began to eat.

Breakfast was quiet except for Bush's occasional meow.

Aizawa kind of wished that Hizashi was there, so it wasn't so quiet and awkward.

Then he quickly sent the thought away, he didn't particularly enjoy loud noises. There was also the possibility Izuku didn't either.

While Aizawa put the dishes in the sink Izuku turned his attention to Bush, who was sitting at his feet.

The mute teen kneeled down and ran his hand over her head fur. Bush purred and nudged his gloved hand for more pets.

He happily obliged.

Unknowingly, Izuku relaxed while petting the house cat. His shoulders slumped a bit and his usual blank face looked more relaxed.

Aizawa watched from the corner of his eye, observing the teen closely.

Than an idea hit.

The moment the scruffy man moved, Izuku tensed again but didn't stop petting Bush. Aizawa ignored this and went over to the small box of cat toys next to the couch. He grabbed a plastic stick with feathers at the end.

Aizawa slowly walked over to his charge, eyes following him the whole way. He kneeled down and offered the cat toy.

"Here."

Ever so slowly, Izuku pulled the toy into his hand with his Quirk. He examined it before holding it closer to Bush.

Who immediately reached a paw out and swatted at the feathers.

Izuku jolted back and fell into a sitting position. He blinked in shock, but did hold the toy closer to the cat.

This time, Bush used both her paws to try and grab the stick. She would have gotten it if Izuku didn't pull it up higher.

For a split second, the green-haired teen's lips twitched up.

Aizawa watched from a crouch position, a smile on his face.

The scene was so domestic that he almost, _almost_ , forgot that this boy was trained to be an assassin and almost killed his best friend.

Bush managed to knock the stick out of Izuku's hand and 'trapped' it between her paws. She than laid on it and began to eat at the feathers.

Aizawa carefully got the cat toy away from the feline and held it out to his charge.

Who gingerly reached a hand out and took the toy.

So, he was gaining Izuku's trust after all.

* * *

"Come on, kid. We're walking to U.A." Aizawa said as he sorted through the fridge.

Izuku came into the living room wearing his hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. His green hair was a bit damp from a morning shower.

"Here," The scruffy man held out a jelly pouch and an I.D. card, both that the teen took with his Quirk. "The I.D. is so you can get into U.A. without the security system going off. The pouch is breakfast."

Izuku looked at the pouch than Aizawa, who finished his own pouch in one slurp. The teen shrugged and slipped the I.D. card into his hoodie pocket. He opened the jelly pouch and began to eat it.

The mute teen threw away the empty pouch on his way to the front door.

"The school is a few blocks away, so it isn't that far," Aizawa locked the door and put his keys in his utility belt. "Let's go."

Izuku walked obediently next to his guardian, eyes wondering to look at his surroundings with hidden curiosity.

Strangers avoided getting in their path and a few even waved to Aizawa, who would give a nod in return.

The two soon reached the walls of U.A., students were talking in groups around the gate. The scruffy man recognized some of his students.

Aizawa didn't want to deal with questions, especially from students that know Izuku through the News.

"Ignore the students," He told his charge, the response being a nod.

Eyes immediately fell on the two. Izuku pulled up his hood as they walked through the gate since the staring were starting to make him uncomfortable.

"I'll drop you off at Nedzu's office then head to my class. He'll show you the Teacher's Lounge at lunch and afterwards we'll go to the gym.

Izuku nodded and took his hood off once they entered the building. They walked into a less occupied hallway.

Aizawa stopped at a door that had 'Principal's Office' on it and knocked.

" _Come in!_ " A familiar cheerful voice spoke up on the other side.

The scruffy man gave a nod to his charge and walked back down the hall. Izuku watched his leave before opening the door.

"Greetings, Midoriya! Come in and sit down."

* * *

 **Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger...oops. It's also a bit short...sorry. It was a little tough to write the rest of the chapter after the bonding moment, but I did it!**

 **I noticed that I'm way more loud and happy when I'm writing author's notes than I actually am in real life...welp, good thing no one in real life (besides you that one person *squints* you know who you are.) know it's me because they would be like *squints* "One of these is not like the other."**

 **WORD ON THE UP AND COMING UPDATE SCHEDULE CHANGE!**

 **Once we get to December, there will be two updates a month. Not including the bonus chapter I'm posting on Christmas. So updates will be quicker, they will still be on Wednesdays. One update on the first Wednesday of the month, and the second on the last Wednesday...hopefully. I might make it the middle Wednesday of the month, I'm still tweaking the schedule.**


	6. Nedzu's Freaky Smile

**Guys, I have a bird now. He is a yellow cockatiel and I named him Hizashi!**

* * *

 **TheBlackDagger456: Yep!**

 **Roxas Itsuka: I'm happy that you like it! Yes, he will but that will come in later. The part with Izu finally seeing the world again was really fun to write. Thank you!**

 **Just an NPC: Ha same on that. Thank you! Sorry it was, hit a bit of a road with it and this chapter.**

 **izukudekumidoriya: Because I put a lot of love into it :)**

 **SatanicLover666Illuminati: Omg your username, lol. HERE IS MORE.**

 **Guest: Thank you and yes he is.**

 **ZaraDimm: He is!**

 **MadCrazyChloe: :)**

 **OrionFanOfEverything: Thank you! I will!**

 **Hardcasekara: He will have to work for it, but he will...eventually. Yes, the Deku Protection Squad will be here because I love them. I will!**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Oof, I'm sorry about your pancreas! My infection is only life- threatening if my fever became uncontrollable, thankfully my fever did leave. It only makes it a bit hard to breath and gives me bad coughs, both I was already familiar with.**

 **King of spiders: Most of the authors notes are either answering reviews (which I only do because it's therapeutic) or at the bottom of the chapter, but I will try and make the ones at the end shorter. Warning: This chapter is a bit short because I hit a bit of a block.**

 **brodylopa: Thank you. I 100% won't make it one chapter a week, I've tried it before and it was too overwhelming. I couldn't handle it and with my rl I won't be able to write chapters that quick. It will be one chapter in the beginning of the month, and one chapter at the end of the month.**

 **bladetri: Thanks XD**

 **KylarPierce: You are actually _SUPER_ close in the fact that it involves Shadow's abuse, but sadly that is not it.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FROM READING AND REVIEWING!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute?Izuku**

 **WARNING: Umm, nothing I think?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.** **NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Six: Nedzu's Freaky Smile**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people.**

* * *

Izuku slipped into one of the chairs in front of the Principal's desk, eyes glued onto said creature. Nedzu never showed any discomfort at the teen's never ending stare, wearing his bright smile.

How can one smile like that for so long? This has peaked Izuku's ravenous curiosity. The only person he has seen smile nearly as long and brightly is Hizashi, but the smile still fell sometimes. Is it part of the mouse-bear's Quirk or...

"I want to see how much Shadow has taught you intellectually wise," Nedzu opened a drawer and pulled out a packet of paper. He slid it across the desk and placed a pen on top. "This test is so I know what you need to learn before next year's Entrance Exam. You don't need to rush, this isn't timed."

Master has always had him under a clock. Learn this in tis much time perfectly or be punished.

How is it fair to test one's intellectual capabilities with questions on a piece of paper? Wouldn't it be better to have them perform the test through some kind of puzzle? Possibly not, because it would take too much time and effort.

Mentally shrugging, Izuku cautiously slid his chair closer to the desk. One eye on Nedzu and the other scans the room, looking for another person. When he found no one else he used his Quirk to pull the pen into his hand and opened the test.

* * *

" _Here, Shi," Master held out a pencil to the five-year old boy._

 _Izuku reached out a hand just before his fingers brushed the writing utensil Master suddenly slapped the boy's hand. Hard._

 _The green-haired boy snapped his hand into his chest and looked at Master with watery eyes._

" _Don't look at me like that," Master snapped, slapping the boy. "Try again, with your Quirk."_

 _Silently, Izuku used his Quirk to pull the pencil into his own hand._

" _If you reach out to grab something you are vulnerable to attack. Always use your Quirk."_

 _Shi nodded, a blank look on his face._

* * *

Izuku didn't know what a test like this was supposed to feel like, but it was a new experience.

He was more confident about some questions than others, not that he showed it.

While the teen was taking the test he would constantly glance around the room or at Nedzu, who was doing something on a tablet. When Izuku finished his test he set the pen down on the packet. He used Quirk to pull it towards the mouse-bear.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he picked up the test. "Are you sure you don't want to look over your answers?"

Izuku nodded.

"Very well."

If it felt a bit awkward, neither party made a mention of it. Nedzu used his tablet to scan the test and looked at the results.

"You are quite an intelligent boy, Midoriya," The mouse-bear nodded as he looked over the answers. "We could work on English and Science. I would also like to run through Math and History."

" _History is written by the victors, Shi. Be the victor."_

Izuku nodded. His fingers began to twitch and he fiddled with the end of his hoodie.

* * *

"And this is the Teacher's Lounge," Nedzu happily spoke as they entered said room.

For a Lounge solely for the Teacher's (and now Izuku) there wasn't any there.

Izuku scanned the room before tilted his head. One side was a small kitchen and rest area, the otherside had a line of Lounge was nice and clean, it had a relaxing feeling to it with the natural sunlight giving a gentle brightness to the room.

Maybe, Izuku will like it here.

The door opened behind them and they turned to see Aizawa, looking more tired than before. He gave Nedzu a small stack of paper.

"I'm expelling two more."

"I thought there has been a lack of expulsions recently."

Izuku tilted his head. _Expulsion. Expelled._ He's heard those words before, a long time ago. He tried to remember what it meant, but his brain refused to tell him. The mute boy noted to ask Aizawa later.

Said man turned to his charge. "Hizashi said he packed us lunch."

Izuku curiously followed his guardian to the teacher's fridge. He watched as the man dug around before coming back with a grocery bag, their names written nicely on it.

He has to remember to thank Hizashi next time he saw him. Master may have trained a deadly assassin with trust issues, but he trained a _well-mannered_ deadly assassin with trust issues.

Aizawa pulled out a green container and handed it to his charge, who took it with a thankful nod. He took out the black container for himself, internally sighing at Hizashi's choice of color-coding.

Izuku was already eating his food, looking like it reminded him of something.

Oh, katsudon.


	7. It's Christmas Izuku Midoriya

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! HERE IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU! TO BOTH CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS AND THE START OF THE NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE!**

 **ONE CHAPTER ON THE FIRST WEDNESDAY OF THE MONTH AND ONE CHAPTER ON THE LAST WEDNESDAY OF THE MONTH!**

 **I did all that in caps to catch your attention. :) Did it work?**

 **HOLY FRICK A 107 REVIEW GUYS!**

 **This chapter is suppose to be funny and heartwarming so Enjoy!**

* * *

 **memelrd: Thanks, pal! I will!**

 **arinst2305: Hi...?**

 **Just an NPC: Man me too, lol.**

 **Roxas Itsuka: Well, Izuku hasn't given Nedzu a reason to be mean to him. Plus I see Nedzu as the type of...creature... that is nice until it's too late to realize they are going to destroy you. He has to be in character XD. Man this chapter is a doosy.**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Hahah a bit. Yay! I try my best.**

 **Lightningblade49: While Izuku does have more skills than his peers, the reason he was able to take down Endeavor is because he was familiar with the way the hero fights and could counter him. But honestly me too because that is going to be fun to write.**

 **UC3: Thank you! I've been extremely concerned for the pacing and I'm happy I'm doing it right! Also the flow of the chapters is something I worked on. FA!Izuku's character development is going to be very different than Canon!Izuku. FA!Izuku's development is going to be of him gaining trust again and losing the fear he has for his old master.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Hardcasekara: Well...those flashbacks are gonna be around for a while soooooooo be prepared! While Izuku will be more happy, he won't be like Canon!Izuku ever again. Bakugo is going to be a huge part about Izuku's development and Izuku is going to be apart of Bakugo's development.**

 **DragonFuryTej: Hello Reviewer 100! This story isn't going anywhere for a long while I can promise! Bakugo is going to be a very huge part of Izuku's development and vice versa.**

 **kingleo chuenchom: Thank you! I aim for a "healthy" balance of cute and darkness!**

 **KylarPierce: On the main cast (1-A, Izuku, Aizawa, and so on), but if people want anything in background characters (Like Bush or UA gossip of OCs) I will happily write it. So the main people are only friendship. No romance, only tears.**

 **GreenDrkness: Well he does have to do teacher stuff outside of teaching and take Izuku to his lessons. Think of it as going to work and not doing anything.**

 **Ararius: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **PurpleePeep: Ohhhhhh you might not like it when I hit a certain season! Because I have plans, plans of angst and angst and feelings. I GOTCHU FAM!**

 **ScarletHarmony: Haha, at first when I wrote it I was like "Wtf am I doing?" and now I'm just like "Wow, this is great."**

 **bladetri: Thanks XD. Is this our thing?**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! WE'VE REACHED 107 REVIEWS GUY OMG I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 _ **Christmas Special!**_

 **Warning: A LOT OF THE TIMESKIP DASH BAR THINGS! IF I READ A COMPLAINT ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEWS I WILL REFER THEM TO THIS WARNING! THANK YOU :)**

 **Disclaimer: My lawyer says I legally don't own My Hero Academia or the Cover art...but maybe I can get them for Christmas? *whispers* No? Darn, okay.**

 **Christmas Special: It's Christmas Izuku Midoriya**

* * *

 _ **Tap.**_

 _Five faces flashed in front of him._

 _ **Tap. Tap.**_

 _Red blood dripping onto the floor._

 _ **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Green eyes snapped open to fuzzy black.

Izuku silently groaned and sat up, causing Bush to shift off his face. His eyes scanned around the room.

Something felt...different.

The air had changed. It was happier, cheerful even.

It was weird.

The nagging curiosity bugged him as Izuku took a shower and got dressed.

Picking up Bush, Izuku walked out of his room and into the main room.

Shouta was in the kitchen, making breakfast in pajama pants with cartoon cats and a white t-shirt. He must have woken up a few minutes ago.

The loud snores on the couch signaled that Hizashi decided to spend the night. He set the cat on the back of the couch, giving her a under the chin before heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Problem Child."

Izuku nodded in return. He glanced at the still asleep Hizashi before turning back to his guardian.

' _It feels happy and cheerful. Is it some kind of Quirk or something?'_

There was confusion in Shouta's face before he realized what his charge was talking about. "Oh, it's December. So it's the most wonderful time of the year and all that stuff."

At Izuku's confused look, he elaborated.

"It's Christmas, Midoriya Izuku."

The green-haired teen's look did not change. ' _What's Christmas?'_

There was a loud gasp as Hizashi bolted up. He ran a hand through his hair, which was down.

"I had a nightmare that Zuzu didn't know what Christmas was."

Shouta sighed while Izuku looked shocked and confused. "Hizashi, that was a minute ago."

"NOOOO!"

Izuku tilted his head. What's so important about Christmas? He doesn't remember the holiday before his kidnapping and no holidays were celebrated during the ten years of captivity.

Wait, how did Hizashi-

"Don't worry, Zuzu!" Hizashi hugged the teen. "I will make this the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **There is just one thing I need**_

 _ **And I don't care about the presents**_

 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_

* * *

The two off-duty Pro-heroes and teen were walking through an outside pine tree market. Hizashi was jumping from tree-to-tree, examining them closely. Shouta and Izuku trailed behind him, just letting the blond have his fun.

Izuku snuggled more into his jackets and his eyes wandered onto the trees. They all looked perfectly fine to him. The strong smell that the pine trees were letting off was extremely welcomed as he took a deep breath.

This is the first he has seen a pine tree in years.

There was a scream and a loud _thump_ , Izuku snapped his head up.

A particularly large pine tree had fallen on top of Hizashi, only his hair was visible. Shouta was laughing, a hand on his gut.

An amused smile appeared on the teen's face as his uncle-figure stuck a hand out from under the tree. Pointing at said plant.

" _I vant thas won!"_

Shouta took a deep breath. "I love this tree."

* * *

Izuku swept up the pine needles on the apartment floor as the adults bickered over putting the tree in the tree stand.

"To the left."

"No, no, the right."

"Left."

Izuku dumped the needled into the garbage can, quickly putting the broom and dustpan away.

"Perfect!"

He walked over to the tree as Shouta sat up and gently shook the tree, making sure it was firmly in the stand.

"Time to decorate!" Hizashi dragged out a medium-sized box and opened it, revealing tree decorations.

* * *

 _*Twenty Minutes Later*_

Shouta was glaring at a snickering Hizashi. He was covered in flashing lights and silver tinsel.

Like adding salt to a wound, Izuku hung two red ornaments on his guardian's ears. Earning a surprised look then a glare.

"I thought I could trust you!"

* * *

Izuku picked up Bush as she tried to climb the now finished tree.

 _Oh no you don't, silly kitty._

"You'll look cute in this, Zuzu!"

The green-haired teen turned around just in time for a red Santa hat to be stuffed on his head.

Izuku shifted Bush into one arm and adjusted the hat into a comfortable position. Once finished he held the cat with two hands again.

Three camera flashes went off.

* * *

"Bush, no!"

The black cat glanced away from the tinsel she was chewing on.

She bolted away as Shouta ran over and picked up the fallen tinsel.

* * *

 _ **And everyone is singing**_

 _ **I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

 _ **Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

 _ **Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

 _ **Yeah**_

* * *

Shouta groaned. "Why here?"

Hizashi grinned as he dragged his best friend towards the mall. "For Zuzu's Christmas presents, of course!"

The black-haired man huffed and crossed his arms.

* * *

Hizashi had to drag Shouta away from the window of a pet store. Passerbys watched as they listened to the entertaining bickering.

"Let me see the cats!"

"No! You'll buy all of them!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

There was a streak of yellow as Hizashi nyoomed into a music store.

Shouta looked at the mall security camera like he was on the Office.

* * *

With a candy cane sticking out of his mouth, the off-duty Pro-hero; Eraserhead. Walked out of a candy store with a large bag.

* * *

Hizashi wiped away the blood flowing down from his nose, a proud smile on his face. A bruise was already forming around his right eye and those scratches on his cheek looked human.

"I can't believe you fought an old lady for a _stuffed animal_!" Shouta threw his hands up.

"No regrets!"

* * *

Shouta raised an eyebrow as he examined himself in the mirror.

Wow, a red scarf does look good on him…

* * *

Picking up the box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper with little reindeers on them, Hizashi set it in a larger box. One that was slowly filling up with presents.

"How many more are there?" Shouta asked, eyeing Bush from where she was intently watching them on the counter.

Her eyes said _that paper looks mighty delicious._

"It's only been five presents."

* * *

Hizashi had his head in his hands.

He left to go to the bathroom.

When he came back Bush had unrolled a layer of wrapping paper and was now eating it.

* * *

"Get away you mangy cat!"

Bush slowly pulled her paw away from the tape before running away.

* * *

She looked around, making sure none of her humans were around.

Her boy was away with one of her human's friends. Her human and loud-human were in another part of the concrete jungle.

Once Bush was satisfied that no two-legs were around, she made her way towards the piles of colorful paper.

Towards the clear sticky plastic.

Ever so careful, she reached out a paw.

* * *

"Oh, coME ON!"

Shouta glared at his cat, who was currently covered head to tail in tape.

"I swear to God-"

* * *

On the night of Christmas Eve, the little family were in the living room.

Shouta had completely taken over the couch. Wrapped in his bright yellow sleeping bag and out like a light.

Hizashi was snoring on the floor between the coffee table and the TV. Which had a digital fireplace crackling on the screen. Completely covered in blankets besides his face.

Apparently, the blond doesn't do well with the cold.

Izuku was sitting on the floor, leaning against the front of the couch. He cradled a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, taking a sip every once-in-a-while. He had nuzzled himself into his dark green hoodie, the first one Shouta got him, and tried to finish his warm drink.

Green eyes wandered over to the Christmas tree, lights shining in the dark living room.

Izuku felt...happy, excited. His shoulders didn't feel heavy and his many scars didn't burn against his skin.

He almost felt like a child again. For the first time in ten years.

A smile appeared as he sipped the rest of his drink, setting the mug on the coffee table in front of him.

Izuku deeply appreciated everything Shouta and Hizashi have done for him. They could have just rescued him and been done with the little assassin boy.

But they _didn't._

They visited him, Shouta _adopted_ him, Hizashi takes care of him when Shouta has to be a hero.

They're his family.

And for that, Izuku felt blessed.

Leaning against the couch, Izuku closed his eyes.

Before falling asleep his whispered.

" _Merry Christmas."_

Then fell into a true miracle.

A sleep with dreams, instead of nightmares.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Hanukkah (even tho your Christmas is over I still gotchu fams), or whatever you celebrate! See y'all next year!**


	8. Trust

**Blaze2990: Here ya go! Plus Ultra!**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Izuku had always had the ability to talk, he just refuses to. I have to put the chapters in Doc Manager a bit early to answer the reviews XD. All I have to do is log in on my phone and update, takes about five minutes for me lol. Hey! Gives those back! They're white chip macadamia!**

 **YaniYa: I never stop writing! So don't worry!**

 **brodylopa: Thank you!**

 **Hardcasekara: I gotchu fam.**

 **KylarPierce: I have plans for Momo and Koda, don't worry!**

 **MadCrazyChloe: Thank you!**

 **Roxas Itsuka: Thanks, that's what I aimed for and I worried that I pushed the humor too much.**

 **Keladdic: Yo, that was my entire Middle School writing career, Warrior Cats and Power Rangers. Thank you I will!**

 **Spitfire: Can I be mean but still be nice where it counts? *innocently blinks* (Oh my god, no one has said this to be before imma cry. I appreciate you.)**

 **GreenDrkness: Hey, ol' buddy ol' pal! Nice to see you again! I tried to make it as cute a possible!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU AMAZING READERS I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute?Izuku**

 **Shi= Death**

 **WARNING: No cats were hurt in the making of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.** **NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Seven: Trust**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

Aizawa watched as Izuku skillfully took down training dummies with a katar. Moving fluidly and with grace as he knocked down his fake opponents.

It has been a week since the silent teen had started to visit U.A. and it has been a week of learning. Nedzu was pleased to find out how intelligent Izuku is. The boy was very behind on certain school subjects, but he was a quick learner and very interested in the new knowledge that they were teaching him. Aizawa's learning came from finding out just how _deadly_ Izuku was with a weapon in his hand.

The green-haired teen knew how to use multiple weapons and how to use them well. He didn't seem to know how to use a gun and it looked like Shadow just started teaching him non-weapon combat.

The week was also filled with growth. Izuku was a lot more trusting with Aizawa. He started taking things the Pro-hero handed to him _without_ his Quirk and showed more emotion than before. He even waved to teachers.

When he found out Ectoplasm taught at U.A. he insisted on finding him and thanking to Pro-Hero on helping his rescue.

Izuku still, however, refused to talk.

He won't utter a word if asked, instead choosing to sign or write what he wants to say. The boy insisted to Aizawa that he _can_ talk, he just doesn't _want_ to.

It made Aizawa wonder if Izuku will speak if he completely trusts the Pro-hero.

A clicking-noise brought the teacher back to the real-world. His eyes went to Izuku, who was putting away the katar in weapons storage. The teen's greens eyes met his, a tiny smile appeared on the boy's face.

It was honestly adorable.

Not that Aizawa would admit it.

"Ready to head home, Problem Child?"

Izuku nodded, he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket. The dark green one he first got was his favorite and it was a fight just for the teacher to wash it.

* * *

" _Izuku. It's dirty and I have to clean it."_

 _Vigorously signing._

" _Don't use that tone of hand with me, Problem Child."_

* * *

Aizawa chuckled and waited by the gym door for his charge.

"We need to stop by the store on the way. Almost out of cat food."

Izuku perked up and nodded. He loved going to the store. All the people and interesting stuff...it also reminded him of when he would go with his Mom.

Aizawa opened the door and walked out, holding it open until his charge followed. They walked through campus silently, hands in their own pockets. Sometime Izuku would take out a hand to wave to a familiar teacher.

A smile flickered on the Pro-hero's face. He was glad Izuku felt safe enough to open up. The smile quickly turned back to his emotionless look.

The walk to the store was quick and silent, the last part a given.

While his guardian was focused on the cat food brands and prices, Izuku looked curiously at the cat toys. Thinking about which one Bush would like the most.

The hairs on the back of the teen's neck and the itch of someone's eyes on him put Izuku on edge instantly.

He turned to the left and narrowed his eyes. At the entrance of the aisle stood a woman wearing a black trench coat.

The moment she realized he noticed her, she quickly turned around and walked away.

Izuku stared suspiciously at the spot the woman was. She definitely wasn't just shopping. She was watching him. But why?

"Izuku."

Green eyes turned to Aizawa, who was watching his charge closely. His black eyes flicked to here Izuku was looking before turning back to the boy.

"Something wrong?"

What if she was just some shopper that didn't want to be near a creepy kid?

Izuku shrugged. ' _Did you find the cat food?'_

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

The boy hesitated. ' _A lady in a black trench coat was staring at me.'_

The Pro-hero nodded and brought up his hands. ' _Keep an eye out for her, tell me if you see her again.'_

' _Okay.'_

Aizawa grabbed a bag of cat food and led the way out of the aisle. Izuku followed, green eyes scanning around the store.

 _There._

Trench coat lady was in the fruit area, examining the apples on display. She was holding up a rather decent sized one and turning it over.

Izuku sped up in his steps until he was side-by-side with his guardian, he grabbed a black sleeve and tugged it gently. When Aizawa's black eyes turned to him, the green-haired teen turned his head towards the lady. The Pro-hero narrowed his eyes, but continued towards the checkout.

The mute teen tilted his head in confusion, but followed. Master taught Shi that if someone is watching you too much than they are to be eliminated quickly and silently. Do heroes do something else?

Izuku kept a close eye on Trench coat lady as Aizawa paid. She grabbed some smaller fruit and was in the check out lane two sections away.

"Let's go, kid," The black-haired man huffed as he grabbed the bag of cat food.

The teen sent him a confused look, but followed him out of the store.

"I want you to keep an eye open to see if we are being followed."

The mute assassin had a sudden sense of deja vu, in the way that something like this has happened before.

 _Mom._

 _Blood._

" _NO! LET ME GO!"_

Izuku tensed and his eyes snapped to the empty street.

A man running towards them.

With a knife in his hand.

Acting on instinct, Izuku tackled Aizawa as the knife slashed towards them. It hit the cat food and caused the hard food pellets to fall on the ground.

The mute teen leapt to his feet and his green eyes hardened.

With a tug of his hand, the knife was ripped out of the surprised man's hand and into his own.

When a weapon was in his hand, Izuku felt useful, safier and able to defend himself. Or the people around him.

Before either assassin could do anything, familiar scarves wrapped around the man.

"Izuku."

The green-haired boy turned around to Aizawa. The Pro-hero held a hand out, eyes completely on the weapon.

"Please give me the knife."

Izuku looked down at the weapon in his gloved hand.

Could he trust Aizawa to protect him? Without a weapon, Izuku was practically defenceless. True, he hasn't had a weapon in his hand unsupervised in a long while, but he hasn't displayed that he _truly_ trusted them.

He has only known Aizawa for a few weeks, but Aizawa has been better to him than Master- Shadow- ever did.

Could he truly trust Aizawa with his safety?

With his experiences?

...his voice?

A voice in his head was saying _no_. Izuku can't trust Aizawa, _he can't trust anyone_. The universe will just take them away. Someone will just come along and take everything away.

Like the man just tried.

 _Like what happened to his Mom._

Another voice was saying _yes_. Izuku can trust again. Like before, before he was taken.

He can completely trust.

Aizawa cares about him in his own way. Aizawa asks Izuku what he would like to eat for dinner. He makes sure Izuku is happy and comfortable.

Aizawa was like a parent. Like a dad.

Green eyes found black.

Izuku flipped the knife so he carefully held the blade in his gloved hand. He slowly and carefully put the handle in Aizawa's outstretched hand.

The Pro-hero searched the teen's eyes before nodding.

"Thanks, kid."

* * *

When the police finally got to the scene Aizawa gratefully handed over the would-be-killer and the knife. Izuku stuck close to his side while they were whisked away to the police station for questioning.

The Pro-hero dull fully explained what happened and only slightly complained when they told him that the cat food was going to be used as evidence. It earned a quirk of a smile from this charge.

"Think we should stop at the store tonight, or tomorrow?" He asked while looking out the window to the setting sun. He _could_ make a quick stop after patrol.

Izuku shook his head. ' _Let's just go home.'_

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Let's go home."

* * *

That night Izuku laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Eraser was hugged to his chest and Bush was asleep curled up near his feet.

He could hear Hizashi snoring loudly on the couch, but that wasn't who he was listening for.

The front door creaked open than was gently closed.

 _There._

Izuku listened as Aizawa shuffled around the kitchen then move down the hall. They stopped in front of his door and it opened a bit wider.

"Reow," Bush yawned to seeing Aizawa peeking into the room.

The man nodded to the cat and, with one more glance at a "sleeping" Izuku, slid back into the hall.

Izuku had a sleepy smile on his face as his eyes blinked shut.

" _Night, Shouta_."


	9. New Phone Who Dis?

**El Colibr Verde: Thanks fam.**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Hahahah this chapter isn't nice *takes cookies and books it* It really is.**

 **Blaze2990: Izuku has always been badass, he just doesn't have to always fight now. PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Roxas Itsuka: Hahahahahah I loved writing the All Might meeting, let's just say it won't be what you expect. ...Plot twist!**

 **bladetri: Thanks XD**

 **PurpleePeep: Than Perish.**

 **Troll3r: ...the fuck...**

 **GreenDrkness: All the cat cuddle time! OHOHOHOHOHO DUDE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! This plot point gets so intense, even for me. And I'm the _WRITER_!**

 **magedustin: More Fluff incoming.**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **DianceDiamond: Im glad!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS! MY CAT IS CURRENTLY WALKING ON MY KEyjsrgnsilerigkjn**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku Has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute!Izuku**

 **WARNING: Feelings.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Eight: New Phone Who Dis?**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

His hands turned the cellular device over, green eyes analyzing every inch of it. It was a smart phone, just like Aizawa's except his had a black case while this one had a green case. Izuku looked at his guardian with his eyebrows raised curiously.

"It's so you can contact me or any of the U.A. staff wherever you are," Aizawa explained, raising an eyebrow. "With this school year being almost over you'll have to train for the Entrance Exam and I'll have to attend meetings. So I want to be able to get ahold of you quickly."

The green-haired teen nodded, he looked back down at the device and started scrolling through the apps. Noting what they do and where they are.

"You can put a password or screensaver on them, but I want to know what your password is."

Izuku was confused on that, but shrugged. It's not like he had anything to hide. ' _How do I set up a password?'_

Just because he was fine with Aizawa going through his phone doesn't mean he wanted _anyone else_ to get into it.

Said man leaned over in his sleeping bag so he can see the screen. "Go into settings."

Aizawa lead Izuku through the app until they reached the number keyboard where they typed the password.

"Now you can put in the number combination you want to be your password."

The mute teen tilted his head as multiple different number combinations filled his head. He wanted the password to mean something so that narrowed it down to dates. But he didn't want something too over the top. Maybe the date he was rescued?

"Most people do their birthday or the birthday of someone close to them," Aizawa suggested when he saw the conflicted look on his charge's face.

Izuku perked up as an idea hit him and slowly typed the date, making sure his guardian could see it.

 _ **0704.**_

It was simple enough and it meant something.

"Who's birthday is it?" The Pro-hero asked.

The teen gave his a sad grin. ' _My Mom's.'_

* * *

Scrolling through the News, Izuku slowly ate a jelly pouch. He was waiting in the Teacher's Lounge for his guardian. Normally, he would have gotten started on homework Nedzu assigned, but the teen finished it early. So now he was learning about the latest hero achievements.

Well, he was until Hizashi kicked open the door and made him choke on some melon-flavored jelly.

"Hey, Zuzu!" The loud man grinned as Izuku dislodged the jelly. "Shouta told me he finally gave you a phone!"

The green-haired teen nodded with a smile and held up the device.

"I want to show you something," Hizashi said in a quieter voice, a mischievous grin on his face. "It'll annoy Shouta in a very funny way."

Izuku tilted his head curiously. ' _What is it?'_

"Ever heard of memes?"

* * *

"Wait, stop."

Izuku paused the throat punch he was about to deliver to the training dummy. He innocently turned to his guardian, head tilted as if to ask 'what did I do?'

Aizawa really hoped his eyes were lying to him. "What did you mouth to the dummy?"

The teen looked confused, but signed what he did, in fact, mouth only a few seconds ago.

"Did you-did you call the dummy a _lemon stealing whore?_ "

Izuku brightened. ' _Hizashi showed me some funny videos on the internet and-'_

"I'm going to _murder_ Hizashi-"

* * *

Aizawa yawned as he walked into the police department. His eyes scanning the officers before landing on a familiar man.

"Detective Tsukauchi," The Pro-hero dully called out as he walked towards the man.

Tsukauchi Naomasa turned around and gave Aizawa a nod. "Hello, Eraserhead, I know you have to get home soon, so I'll make this quick."

"I have a few hours before my Problem Child-sitter has to leave."

Aizawa followed the Detective to the man's cluttered desk. "I called you here because we finally got the assassin to talk."

"The one that tried to kill me?"

Detective Tsukauchi nodded as hr pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to the Pro-hero. "These are the transcripts of his interrogation."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the unconventional way of getting information, but started reading. When he moved to the second page his eyes widened.

"Is this correct?"

The Detective seemed to know what he was asking about. "Yes, word for word."

The black-haired man sighed, pushing blooming anger down, and set the papers down. "Shadow sold Izuku, but to who?"

* * *

The lights in his room were bright compared to outside as Izuku stared down at his phone. A memory of his happier days came to the front of his mind.

" _Remember, Izuku, if you are in trouble and can get your hands on a phone, the second thing you do it call me. Okay?" She slowly told him a long number combination._

Her voice rang clear as day in his ears.

" _Repeat it with me, honey. I want you to remember it."_

He mouthed the numbers as he robotically typed them into his phone.

" _Make sure to press call for the phone you are using to connect to mine."_

" _Like this, Mommy?"_

His fingers pressed call and he held the device to his ear. While waiting for the call to connect he felt a sense of foreboding. Like his soul wasn't in his body and he couldn't think up of ways this could end.

The ringing stopped. " **Hello?"**

Everything in Izuku's world just froze as the man on the other side asked who was calling.

She's gone.

Mommy is really gone.

" **Is this a caller for Midoriya Inko?"**

He saw her die. He _knows_ she died.

But this just cemented any subconscious doubts and false hope he had held onto for ten years. The little sparks that burned lowly for so long.

" **I'm sorry that I'm the one that has to tell you this, but, um, she died a long time ago. My condolences for your loss."**

He ended the call and dropped his phone into his carpeted bedroom floor. Next, Izuku slid onto his knees next to the fallen device, tears burning in his eyes.

" _It's okay to cry, Izuku. People don't cry because they're weak, they cry because they've been strong for too long."_

Izuku let out a pained howl as he laid his forehead on the floor and wrapped his arms around his head.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Mommy, I miss you."

His voice cracked from both emotion and lack of use for so long. Tears puddled onto the floor as he sobbed, blundering pained nonsense.

The sound of his door creaking open made Izuku shoot up, his tears didn't stop.

Aizawa stood there, looking at him emotionlessly. He was wearing a gray shirt and sweatpants. His long hair done up in a bun.

Ever so slowly and cautiously, like he was handling a scared animal, Aizawa walked into the room and stopped a few feet away from the broken child. Who was watching him like a hawk. He slowly kneeled down until both his knees touched the floor, silently the Pro-hero opened his arms.

"It's okay, kid. I'm here."

With a loud sob, Izuku launched himself into his guardian's rare offer, wrapping his own arms around the man's neck and hiding his face in the adult's shoulder.

For the first time in a long time, Izuku felt like no one could touch him. He knew the feeling was an illusion, that on one was truely untouchable.

But right now, in his adopted parent's arms, he really believed that on one- not even Master- could steal him away again.

Izuku sobbed even harder as Shouta gently rubbed his back with one hand and combed through his green hair with the other.

"I won't let him hurt you again, okay? I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

 **Omake:**

Hizashi was sitting calmly in the Teacher's Lounge. He was grading English papers while drinking a cup of water.

Suddenly, Aizawa came out of nowhere and delivered a flying kick to the blond's left side.

"YOU SHOWED HIM MEMES?!"

"MY GALLBLADDER!"

* * *

 **Y'all. Y'ALL. I WAS LEGIT CRYING WHILE I WROTE THE LAST PART NO JOKE! TEARS ACTUALLY FILLED MY EYES AND I WAS TRYING NOT TO CRY!**

 **Fun (not really) Fact: This chapter was built around two things, me wanting Izuku to learn about memes for the future and the sad Bonding Moment.**

 **So that is how Izuku got a phone everyone**

 ***completely ignores the screams of my heart crying***

 **This is fine.**


	10. OhmyGodit'sAllMight

**I know, I know, I didn't update in the beginning of this month, but I accidentally already had a story planned to post Feb 6th and it was too late to change so...here! I'm sorry. I'll try the work my update schedule better.**

 **LISTEN Y'ALL I NEED YOUR HELP! I have a projecy for school where I have to create a survey and have 100 people take it. Now I created the survey, but I need a 100 people to take it. I also know for a FACT that over 500 people have favorited this story. Sooooo please take the survey so I don't get grounded from posting fanfiction.**

 **Here's** **the link:** goo. gl /forms /KNSgSij55 hrDkzhD2

 **Just get rid of the spaces and it should work (EDIT: and add the stupid https in the beginning). It only asks for your opinion on phone brands and how many phones you've had in the past. The end does involve you leaving your initials, but thats it.**

 **PLEASE DO MY SURVEY SO I GET AND GOOD GRADE AND NOT GET GROUNDED FROM POSTING!**

* * *

 **Weaver of Lines: Thanks, I actually had to look up the human body, mentally pinpointed the area he got kicked, than picked the funniest word.**

 **a-female-human-bean: It was a funny find.**

 **Roxas Itsuka: Thanks! Yep, Shadow is an interesting character to write because he is straight up evil, but he acts like a neutral evil. I try my best at surprising my readers by adding little plot twists, like this one. You'll have to read to the end to find out ;-). I will!**

 **Link2015: YEET KICKED I LOVE IT!**

 **CommandantCo: I try my best! Aizawa is a good dad and we only have Hizashi Appreciation in this story, lol. You'll have to find out ;-). Thanks, I will!**

 **PinkFairyArmadillo: Because she is the mother of an anime protagonist. You're welcome!**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Don't worry, I lost my heart when I first started writing. We can both agree, lol.**

 **DianceDiamond: It's canon in my heart.**

 **Mel Writer: Ohohohoh, honey I have PLANS.**

 **bladetri: Thank XD.**

 **UniqueSpeciesOfGabby: That's PEMDAS, hun.**

 **ThundahV: Don't worry, there will be more Omakes of Hizashi. I love him too much for him to be put on the sidelines.**

 **Guest: You got it!**

 **Oofology: I did say High T in the first chapter, lol. Thank you!**

 **nannakatrinesteen: I am don't worry! Thank you!**

 **THANKS YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia** **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku Has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute!Izuku**

 **WARNING: The power of AMERICA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Nine: OhmyGodIt'sAllMight**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

The sound of cheerful video game music filled the Teacher's Lounge. Izuku bopped his head to the music as he played a game on his phone, waiting for Shouta to pick him up for training.

It's a game where you have to get three gems of the same color in a line, than they blow up and more fall down. It was so simple, yet it grabbed his attention.

He didn't look up when he heard the door open, thinking it was one of the many teachers he has gotten use to.

It was, in fact, not.

"Forgive me, young man! But is this the Teacher's Lounge?"

Izuku jumped at the booming voice, a silent yelp on his lips. He used his Quirk to pull a nearby fork he had used for lunch into his hand and pointed it at the unfamiliar person.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to startle you!"

The mute's mind shortcutted at the person standing in the doorway.

It was All Might.

As in, the Number One Hero.

 _Oh my God, it's All Might!_

Inwardly, Izuku's inner fanboy from childhood was flipping his shit and screaming into the void. Outwardly, he took a deep breath and set down the fork weapon.

' _It's okay,'_ The teen signed. ' _This is the Teacher's Lounge.'_

The large man that is the _number one hero_ didn't react. "I'm afraid I don't understand sign language, my boy."

Izuku mentally kicked himself. _Not everyone knows sign, dumbass._

He leaned over and opened his backpack, something Nedzu encouraged he start bringing to U.A., and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

 _Sorry, yes, this is the Teacher's Lounge._

"Wonderful!" All Might bellowed, he moved out of the doorway and into the room. "I was told that I would meet Nedzu here."

 _He is filling out paperwork, he should be here soon._

The Number One Hero nodded. "I've seemed to have forgotten my manners! What is your name, young man?"

 _Midoriya Izuku._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Midoriya!"

"Izuku."

THe two turned to the doorway to see Shouta, who was leaning coolly against the wall. The green-haired teen grinned and put his notebook away.

"We have to cut training short today, so let's get going," Shouta grunted, not acknowledging All Might's presence in the room.

Izuku nodded as he shouldered his backpack, he waved to All Might as he stepped into the hall. Shouta follows soon after.

The guardian and charge walked down the empty hall. Izuku signing what Nedzu taught him that morning and Shouta nodded along. Since school was ending in a few months and Izuku is academically caught up with his future peers, Nedzu has taken it upon himself to expand on the boy's ability to analyze.

' _Endeavor was one of the Heroes in my rescue, right?"_

Shouta raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

' _Nedzu had me analyze his Quirk today...and I remembered when Master had me come up with a plan to beat him in combat.'_

"Really?" The Pro-hero subtly urged his charge to speak (or sign) more. This is the first time he has brought up about the subject of his time with Shadow, and Shouta wasn't going to let this opportunity getaway.

Izuku nodded slowly. ' _It's how I, um..._ _ **defeated**_ _, him so quickly. I didn't know anything about Hizashi. Master said that the unknown is more dangerous than anything you know. Take out the unknown, then worry about the known.'_

Shouta hummed, than decided to be bold. "He's the reason you stopped speaking."

The green-haired teen was silent until they made it to the gym.

' _Everytime I spoke when I wasn't told to he would hit me. So I learned to just not to. After you rescued me I just became...afraid. Afraid that if I talk he'll find me again.'_

The black-haired man squatted down so he was something close to being eye-to-eye with his charge. "Shadow is in Tartarus, he won't be getting out anytime soon. I need you to know this."

Izuku slowly nodded. ' _I know.'_

"Good," Shouta stood up and opened the gym door. "Today we're going to focus on the weapons you want to use during the Entrance Exam and during your time in the Hero Course. What weapons fit you?"

' _All of them.'_

"Izuku."

The mute playfully sighed. ' _I have an idea of what I want.'_

"Remember, you can't have a sword."

Welp, there goes that idea.

The government was concerned about the idea of a child assassin using a sword of any kind, so they took away his right to even _touch_ one. If he did, he would risk going to jail.

' _Don't worry, no swords,'_ Izuku giggled. ' _I want escrima sticks with built in tasers, a boa staff, and throwing knives.'_

Shouta raised an eyebrow. He's slightly surprised it wasn't more. "I'll have to talk to Nedzu about the knives, but everything else is doable."

The green-haired teen grinned.

"Now, grab the training weapons…"

* * *

Izuku tilted his head at the small box in his hand. He wanted this. He wanted this as much as his guardian wanted sleep.

Two words.

Yogurt. Pouches.

It was a small box, probably with four pouches in it. They were strawberry-flavored and Izuku didn't even remember what a strawberry tasted like. At this moment though, they were _everything_.

He must have it.

Izuku spun around and started speed walking to where he last saw Shouta, the box held firmly in his hand. He was forming an entire persuasive essay in his mind on why he must have this product.

The off-duty Pro was putting a carton of eggs in the cart. He looked up when Izuku came into his line of sight. An eyebrow rose up when he saw the box.

"What do you have, Problem Child?"

Izuku handed the yogurt to his guardian. ' _Please.'_

Shouta shrugged and tossed the box into the cart. "Sure, if you like it we can buy more later."

The mute teen looked up at him with stars in his green eyes. ' _Thank you!'_

"Whatever, go grab some cereal."

* * *

The moment Izuku kicked open the apartment door he was a flurry of movement. He put everything away with speed he only showed in training or combat. SHouta watched in amusement as he calmly set his bags on the counter.

When everything was put away the teen opened the box and pulled out a pouch. Looking at it like a man at three am would look at water, Izuku opened it and began to eat.

"Like it?" Shouta asked, a quirk of a grin on his face as he leaned against the counter.

Izuku nodded, a look of pure bliss as he ate the yogurt.

' _This is the greatest thing in the world.'_

* * *

 **I wanted a little something that showed Izuku was getting bad habits from Shouta than the words** ' _ **yogurt pouches'**_ **appeared in my head and I just...this is going to become an addiction omg.**


	11. Google, How Do I Friend?

**pedrojunior0922: I'm sorry, the survey is causing me so much trouble.**

 **Roxas Itsuka: There will be Dad Might and that is all I'mma say. OHHHHHHHHHH I'm having fun planning Endeavor's reaction.**

 **ShadeFireDragon: When he was a kid, but he has since forgot the wonders of cookies.**

 **Mel Writer: Thank you, Mel!**

 **wildtrance: That, my friend, will be revealed very soon. As will how Katsuki turned out after Izuku's kidnapping. Bush is Number One Therapy Cat. (They start a club to support each other.)**

 **Jack Redhawke: Class 1-A will be very close when they show up. I thought it would be a good joke, lol.**

 **Skykitsune: Don't worry fam! I changed it after reading your review!**

 **bladetri: Thanks XD.**

 **KimPossiblefanboy818: ...it's more than 15...**

 **THANK YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku Has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute!Izuku**

 **WARNING:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Ten: Google, How Do I Friend?**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

The destruction of a human-sized training robot filled the summer day as Izuku expertly swung a metallic silver boa staff around with a gleeful smile on his face. Once the robot was destroyed he stopped to admire the new weapon.

He found it balanced and when he pushed a button near the middle it collapsed until it was only the handle. Izuku set down the silver weapon and picked up escrima sticks made from black metal. He leapt back into the fight when another robot activated.

It was quickly beaten with a strong electric shock and a few powerful hits.

The green-haired teen set the weapon next to his boa and raised an eyebrow. He picked up something that looked like an enlarged needle.

It was a throwing pick. Shouta explained it before he had to leave for a meeting. Nedzu thought that throwing picks would be more useful than throwing knives for what he was using them for.

Izuku called bullshit, but he would give them a try.

He grabbed his water bottle, after making sure it was empty, and placed it carefully on the table that held his new gear.

Izuku snatched a few throwing picks and moved a good distance away. He carefully aimed before throwing it.

It flew through the air and went into the top of the water bottle, causing it to topple over.

The green-haired teen hummed and examined the second pick in his hand. He hasn't use these before, so he would need to train with it more in order to confidently use them in battle. To trust the weapon to keep him safe.

With observation, they fly through the air smoother than knives, being lighter and skinner. They become almost invisible through the air. The picks might not be strong enough to hold an opponent down for more than a few valuable seconds. He would have to find out on a person willing to test it, after refining his aim on them.

Izuku shrugged and walked back towards the table, picking up the escrima sticks.

Time to have some fun.

* * *

"Hello again, Young Midoriya!"

Izuku waved to All Might in greeting before focusing back on a news article about Present Mic.

Who knew Hizashi had a temper when his hair was down?

The green-haired teen absentmindedly ate his yogurt pouch, he clicked on a different article that was recently updated.

A sludge Quirk? That sounds kind of smelly…

The Teacher's Lounge door opened and Nedzu happily walked it.

"Evening, Midoriya! All Might!"

Izuku gave a nod as Nedzu and All Might began to converse about the number one hero's future classes. The mute teen only paid half attention, he mostly focused on reading the news.

"Midoriya."

The green-haired teen looked to Nedzu, who was still wearing his usual smile that scared Izuku a little bit.

His green eyes jumped between the calm Principle and nervous All Might. Izuku shrugged and stood up from his seat, slipping his phone in his hoodie pocket. He waved as he left the room.

Izuku wandered around the halls of U.A., not knowing where to go. Deciding to find Shouta, he walked towards his guardian's classroom. Where he was most-likely napping.

The green-haired teen took a deep breath and finished his yogurt pouch. It was melon-flavored, while it was good. It wasn't strawberry-flavored good.

He threw the empty pouch in a nearby garbage can. Just as he was about to move a voice spoke up.

"Excuse me!"

His head turned towards the voice. Two people were walking in his direction. A very tall girl with black hair and a blank looking boy with red and white hair.

"Sorry to bother you," The girl gave a friendly grin. "But could you, by chance, lead us to the conference room?"

Izuku examined both of them as he remembered that the kids recommended to U.A. will be coming in to be interviewed.

The mute teen nodded asn signed. ' _Sure, just follow me.'_

The two toned-haired boy seemed to focus more as the girl's grin fell a bit.

"I'm sorry, we don't understand sign language."

Izuku mentally kicked himself, he _again_ forgot that not everyone knows sign. He pulled out his phone and clicked on an app.

" **I'm sorry. Follow me,"** A robotic voice filled the hall. He motioned for them to follow and walked back the way he came. The footsteps behind him said the two were following him.

"Thank you very much…"

" **Midoriya Izuku."**

One of the footsteps skipped a step and Izuku glanced back to see that the two toned-haired boy stumbled a bit, but quickly corrected himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo."

There was a slight pause before the boy said in a quiet tone. "Todoroki Shouto."

The name rung a bell, but Izuku decided to research later.

They turned a corner and he pointed at a door with several other teens around it.

"Thank you again, Midoriya."

Izuku waved as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

The only light in the dark bedroom was from Izuku's phone.

His free hand abstently ran through Bush's fur, who had commandeered his pillow, as he scrolled through the articles under Todoroki Shouto's name.

There were a lot, mostly about him being Endeavor's son.

Some were about his Mother, Todoroki Rei, being put in a mental hospital. Her having a mental breakdown and pouring boiling water on her son's face.

A small handful were about his Quirk. About how amazing it was.

Izuku tilted his head.

Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Todoroki Shouto looked intently at the multiple news article headlines on his laptop.

' _ **Midoriya Izuku Found After Ten Years.'**_

' _ **Midoriya Izuku, Assassin Boy.'**_

' _ **Boy Kidnapped By Villain Shadow For Ten Years.'**_

' _ **Assassin Villain Shadow Arrested By Heroes.'**_

' _ **Midoriya Inko Found Dead, Son Is Missing.'**_

Shouto's eyes narrowed as he clicked on the first article.

* * *

 **...if anyone recognize it, yes. The throwing picks are from Sword Art Online. Don't at me.**


	12. Entrance Exam, I Swear I Can Do Serious

**We are starting the Entrance Exam Arc! Here we are, folks! What you've all be waiting for!**

 **I want to make something very clear to to everyone reading! This story isn't about Izuku growing more powerful to beat his enemies, since he is already extremely skilled. I'm pulling a Fullmetal Alchemist on this and making it a story of Izuku emotionally growing and learning how to move on from his trauma, he is going to grow into the cinnamon roll we all know and love with the help of his Dads(TM) and his friends. When it seems like everything is going well, I will throw a wrench in things like the show normally does but on a more personal and emotional standpoint. That is until this story ends on a very open-note.**

 **Sure, there will be cool fights and stuff, but this story will _always_ be about found family and growing from trauma.**

* * *

 **Roxas Itsuka: Thank you, fam! Trust me, it's going to be fun...for me.**

 **Link2015: Haha, thank you! The Sports Festival fight between our two Cinnamon Rolls is going to be very interesting...at least for what I have planned.**

 **Sadistic V: You're in my head, fam lmao.**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Your cookie reviews gave me some ideas that I might bring in during later chapters! :)**

 **wildtrance: Same. Izuku is familiar with situations that are similar to his past one.**

 **bladetri: Thanks XD.**

 **a-female-human-bean: :)**

 **KylarPierce: Sorry it's short, there is just so much I have planned and this is the lead up. Todoroki doesn't know _everything_ , but he is researching. Yaoyorozu does her own about her more famous classmates.**

 **Ma boi: (I love your username) I think Izuku counts because he is a cute boy that can't communicate.**

 **Devonte316: I'll let you in on a secret, I get feels everytime I write this story :). I like to explore these types of relationships and I'm having fun with this. Thank you! I will!**

 **KyuubiOrKuumi: Here you go!**

 **EdgeMemeLord420: I'm slightly concerned about that missing word.**

 **Healthcaregov: Don't expose me like this! XD. Thank you so much for your kind words! I really appreciate them! Don't worry fam I gotchu.**

 **unbreathing cactus: Here you go! More suffering Izuku! All the Good Dads!**

 **Guest: Listen, pal. I _choose_ to do my author's notes like this because it's my choice on where I put my notes. I want them to be seen, so I put them in the front. I have the summary in every chapter because my updates are so spread out and sometimes readers forget about previous chapters, I put the summary up as a reminder to kick the memory cells into working. It happens to me all the time and I find stories that do this very helpful, so I do it. If you don't want to read the notes you can skip them, no one is stopping you from doing that. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku Has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute!Izuku**

 **WARNING: Language cause of certain characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Entrance Exam, I Swear I Can Do Serious Titles**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

The apartment was in its normal silence. Izuku laid on the couch, a textbook in front of him. On the floor, Shouta was asleep in his sleeping bag. Bush was playing with a loose strand of her owner's hair, chewing on the messy end.

Tomorrow was the Entrance Exam. The big test that would prove if Izuku really had it in him to be a hero, even though he was trained to be a villain.

Green eyes drifted over to his guardian. What if he failed?

 _What if he failed?_

Master never trained him to _be_ a hero. He trained Izuku to **kill** heroes.

Would Shouta even keep him around?

 _Of course he would, he promised._

The whole point of taking him in was so he can pass the exam and prove he can be a hero. If that didn't happen, than what if-

Something gently tapped his nose and Izuku flinched back.

Bush glared from where she stood on his textbook that he lowered to his lap. As if saying, _pay attention to me, human!_

A smile appeared on the teen's face. He reached out a gloved hand and scratched under her chin, earning a pleased purr.

Maybe...maybe things would be just fine.

* * *

Izuku tightened the fingerless glove on his left hand, walking into the living room.

Today is the day, the entrance exam.

Shouta already left to U.A., having to help the other teachers set up.

The mute teen opened the fridge and pulled out a strawberry-flavored yogurt pouch, opening it. He distantly remembered Hizashi saying something like " _Shouta, he's getting your bad habits!"_

"Reow!"

Bush leapt onto the counter and sniffed around for food.

Izuku adjusted his navy colored hoodie and grabbed the metal briefcase that held his weapons. He waved a goodbye to Bush and left the apartment, making sure the door was locked behind him.

The walk to U.A. was different. He has never walked the streets alone, Shouta was always around. It was silent, as usual, but it was the lonely type of silence.

He spotted the gates of U.A. Izuku has seen these gates a hundred times by now, but this time felt different.

Whatever happens today will decide his very future.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku walked through the gates, blending in with the other teens taking the exam.

...well, not really.

Everyone else were wearing their school uniforms, while he just wore a hoodie and sweatpants.

Green eyes observed the other kids around him, any one of them could be his future classmates.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Izuku tensed.

 _Not everyone is an enemy-_

"Deku?"

Izuku's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that nickname since…

He spun around and green met red.

"Is that really fucking you, Deku?"

 _Kacchan._

His childhood friend has grown up, of course. But he still had the spiky blond hair and passionate red eyes.

' _Kacchan?'_

Bakugo's eyes narrowed at the use of sign. "Just talk to me, fucking nerd."

Izuku's eyes lowered and he shook his head. His childhood friend's face turned angry at this.

"Why the fuck not?!"

The yelling got a few stares, but they both ignored them.

Bakugo took a deep breath, seemingly calming himself down. "It's because of whatever that shitbag did, isn't it?"

The green-haired teen looked up with wide eyes, but nodded.

' _Lets get inside, we have a lot to talk about.'_

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Izuku sat next to Bakugo as students filed into the exam room.

The two conversed a bit, Izuku using sign and his childhood friend responding with his voice.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and spotlights pointed at the stage. Everyone quieted down at the sight of Present Mic.

"What's up, my candidates! Welcome to my show today! Come on! Let me hear ya!"

Hizashi paused, but was met with silence. Izuku felt bad and gave the air a fistbump.

"Keepin' it mellow, huh? Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! Yeah!"

More silence.

Izuku gave a smile for his uncle-figure.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!"

The screen behind Hizashi changed as he spoke.

"You can bring whatever you want with you! After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, sound good?"

Izuku looked at his card as silence filled the room again.

 _Battle Center B._

Green eyes quickly flashed to look at his friend's card.

 _Battle Center A._

Izuku couldn't hide the disappointment on his face. He would be separate from his childhood friend once again.

"Guess we'll talk after the exams, nerd," Bakugo scowled. "Don't look too fucking disappointed about it, dumbass."

Hizashi spoke up again. "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the fauz villains. But check it! Attacking other examinees and unheroic actions are prohibited!"

A hand shot up in the crowd. "Excuse me, sir! May I ask a question?"

"Hit me!"

A light shone on the teen as he stood up and pointed at the print out. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint. Then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake."

Izuku dislikes him. He sounds like an ass.

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

The teen then turned to point at Izuku, who narrowed his eyes. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair."

 _Don't you know pointing is rude?_

Izuku gave a firm nod.

"You are not wearing a school uniform. It's disrespectful! If you can't bother to take this seriously, then you should leave immediately!"

"Mind your own damn business, Four-eyes!" Bakugo snarled, glaring at the teen.

"Alright, alright, Examinee Number 7111," Hizashi stepped in before a fight could break out. "Thanks for calling in for your request."

The screen changed to a pixelated shadow.

"The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend you listeners try to avoid it."

The teen bowed. "Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" And sat back down.

Bakugo tsked.

Izuku signed. ' _Asshole.'_

The light dimmed and a kid whispered something to his neighbor.

"That's all from me!" Hizashi did jazz hands. "I'll give you listeners a present-our school motto! As general Napoleon Bonaparte once said. "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!"

Izuku smiled at the quote. Life's misfortunes, huh…

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

Um, suffering…?

* * *

Izuku stood in the back of his group, all of them standing in front of the battle center gate.

 _This is it._ He thought as he stared determinedly at the doors.

Izuku is going to become a hero. To forge his own path, instead of the one Master was forcing him on.

 _You have no strings on me anymore, Shadow._


	13. What Feelings? No? Oh

**ShadeFireDragon: *le gasp* it's true... While Izuku's Quirk is simple, I have a lot of fun coming up with creative ways of how he can use it! I hope to see you too!**

 **Keladdic: I try my best to end chapters in the best way while also not making everything too quick or drawn out. Sadly, this sometimes leads to the chapters being shorter than in the beginning, but I really do appreciate your review. It encourages me to try and make longer chapters! Thank you!**

 **Devonte316: Well all the action had to be saved for this chapter, my friend! :) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! I have recently decided where I want to end this story, don't worry it will be a nice long while until it ends!**

 **Guest: Me writing this chapter!**

 **wildtrance: Don't worry, Iida will get better in this story as well, and I agree with the last part of your sentence.**

 **Jerrend: Ohhhh yeah, the juices of inspiration of this story are flowing, my friend! As I have said before, there will be no romantic pairing in Fallen Angel. This story is going to focus on platonic love instead. I hope this don't cause you to lose interest!**

 **Link2015: Izuku had some time to learn sass from Shouta and Hizashi. :D**

 **Healthcaregov: Pft, that is not what I expected XD. Thank you so much for your input, I really appreciate it! I have fixed the line and updated Chapter Eleven. I hope to hear from you this chapter!**

 **Sewrtyuiop: Bakugo still has growing to do, but him and Izuku's relationship is going to be different in this story. The timeline was very hard to pin down, but yes this was before Bakugo went from rough play to bullying. Oh wait for the emotions, my friend, I have plans *evil smiley face*.**

 **bladetri: Thanks XD.**

 **cool: Pft, don't it's great. Thank you for your kind words and I'm happy my writing made your day better! Improving people's day is the reason I love to write! I hope I get to see more of you throughout the adventure of Fallen Angel. :)**

 **AkabaneKazama: Iida isn't aware of the situation at the time. He just saw a kid out of school uniform and acted the way he thought was accordingly. Well... semi-nice Bakugo. He is still Bakugo and his rude/crude way is one of the reasons I love him.**

 **DC Watchergirl: Here you go!**

 **Bonzenz: There are two reasons for that actually. A common thing I see in the fandom is that a handful of fans have the headcanon that Bakugo knows sign, the reason why always changing. I personally love this headcanon. So I decided that Bakugo will know sign because Mitsuki once told Bakugo that he didn't have the patience to learn sign, so to prove her wrong he learned.**

 **a-female-human-bean: I love your name. Lol, believe it or not, but I actually love Iida. He will!**

 **Minna cross: Here you go!**

 **Mel Writer: Only platonic BakuDeku, no shipping in Fallen Angel 'cause we all need more close friendships in our lives. Don't worry tho, there will be plenty of moments where Bakugo and Izuku are BFFs.**

 **betsonboy50: Their relationship is going to be different from canon, Bakugo has no reason to hate Izuku except for...oops, no spoilers ;).**

 **Oneal376: Aww you're so sweet! Thank you!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku Has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute!Izuku**

 **WARNING: Language cause of certain characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Want Feelings? No? Welp**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

" _Mom, Deku wasn't at school today."_

 _Mitskui took a deep breath and picked up her young son, placing him on the couch next to her. She looked unusually sad, not that Katsuki thought about it, so did Dad after a phone call a few days ago. He wasn't allowed in the room during the call._

" _Katsuki, I need you to listen to me very closely," His mom sounded very serious and that made him straighten up. "Something very bad happened to Auntie Inko and Izuku. So they went to a different place."_

 _The blond boy frowned, anger flashing in his eyes. "Why didn't Deku tell me! Where did they go?!"_

 _Mitsuki took a deep breath, keeping her patience. "Auntie Inko went to a better place...we don't know where Izuku is."_

 _Katsuki didn't understand. The anger became visible on his face. "Then why don't we just go find him?"_

" _That's what the police are doing."_

" _I can find Deku! I'm strong enough!" He demonstrated this by creating palm-sized explosions in his hands. "We don't need the police!"_

 _Mitsuki looked at her son with sadness in her eyes and pity on her face. He hated it. "You're a little kid, Katsuk. You can't find him."_

 _The boy growled and stood on the couch, determination on his face. "Then I'll become a hero and find Deku! So we can play together again!"_

 _He didn't notice his mom glance away._

* * *

 _Years passed and Katsui grew up, being ten years old now. A big kid!_

 _Being a big kid meant he understood things better._

 _Katsuki was by no means stupid, he was the top in his class. His teachers and peers constantly spoke about how intelligent he is._

 _So he figured it out._

 _That "a better place" spiel meant Auntie Inko was dead. Murdered, to be exact. Teachers talk when they think students aren't listening._

 _Spoiler alert, students are always listening._

 _She was murdered by the scumbag that kidnapped Deku._

 _Fucking_ _ **useless**_ _Deku. Couldn't stop himself from being kidnapped Deku. Didn't stop Auntie Inko's death_ _ **Deku**_ _._

 _Katsuki grinded his teeth at his parents, red eyes glaring._

" _I don't want to see that fucking useless Deku's grave!"_

 _Years ago, the Bakugo's built a small memorial for their lost Midoriyas. They visit it every year on the anniversary of their close friend's demise._

 _Mitsuki looked ready to yell, but her husband calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. Silently saying he'll take care of it._

" _Why is that, Katsuki?"_

 _The boy growled baring his teeth like an aggressive animal. "Because it's shitty Deku's fault for getting kidnapped and Auntie Inko's death!"_

" _Don't fucking talk about them like that, you brat!" Mitsuki snarled. "Where the hell did you get that stupid idea?!"_

" _It's fucking true!"_

" _Like hell it is!"_

" _Okay, calm down," Masaru spoke up, peacefully holding a hand out to each growling blond. "Katsuki, I think it's time we talk about counseling."_

* * *

 _Apparently, his teachers have spoken to his parents about his "growing anger issues" and "bullying of other students."_

 _Tch, snitching extras._

 _So his parents have been talking about getting him counseling._

 _What he said about Deki was the final straw, according to his mom._

 _His parents took him to the best therapist in town._

" _Welcome, Bakugo," The therapist, Dr. Watanabe, smiled brightly at him. "Please sit down."_

 _Eleven year old Katsuki glared and flopped onto the comfy couch like he owned the place._

 _Dr. Watanabe was a plump old woman. Her graying hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Glowing blue eyes were warm behind a pair of grandma glasses. Her eyes were literally glowing. Must he part of her Quirk._

" _Now, tell me why you're here."_

" _Tch, whatever."_

* * *

Bakugo was emotionless as he stared at the gate of his Battle Center.

Deku was here.

 _Izuku was here._

They had so much to talk about. What happened to him? Are the News articles right? Why are you here? Why didn't he visit?

 _Did you forget me?_

Bakugo snapped out of his thoughts. Now was not the time.

He had an Entrance Exam to kill.

* * *

Izuku took a deep, calming breath. Inhale through nose, exhale through mouth. He closed his eyes to mentally prepare.

"You seem confident."

Oh, it him.

He opened one green eye to get a good look at the teen that had pointed him out earlier.

Tall. Lean-figured, but well-muscled. A runner's physique which works well with the engines coming out of his calves. Quirk similar to the hero Ingenium.

Izuku made a mental note to research him later.

"You're Midoriya Izuku, correct?"

The green-haired teen opened his other eye and narrowed them suspiciously, but gave a single nod in confirmation.

"Tell me," The blue-haired teen cupped his chin in thought. "What is an assassin's apprentice doing here, at an exam for the Hero's Course?"

 _To try and be a Hero. Why else would I be here?!_

Izuku motioned to the crowd that was obviously watching them.

The same reason everyone else is here.

The teen opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Present Mic's speaker.

"Okay! Let's start!"

When that sentence finished, Izuku did a running flip over the crowd. By the time he landed his escrima sticks were already in hand and he ran into the arena. The crowd of teens closely following.

The first robot Izuku encountered was a one-pointer.

He leapt up and jammed one escrima stick in the red eye, pressing one button on the handle to send an electric shock through the system. Slamming the second escrima stick into the joints that attached the neck and the head. Izuku leaned all his body weight back and with a bit more strength, ripped the robot's head off.

Izuku skillfully landed on his feet as the robot went down. He smirked and shook the robot head off his weapon.

He slipped into an almost robotic fight mode. Fighting and destroying any robots he comes across, not counting how many and not caring how many points he got.

 _Which is something he_ _ **wanted**_ _to pay attention to, but once he got into his mindset it was hard to get out of it himself._

Robots were predictable.

The three-pointers needed him to use his Quirk to throw them off balance and then striking, but a mere stone to climb over.

Sweat was the only indicator that would show forming exhaustion. Izuku kept his breathing even after destroying a robot before moving on. Just as trained.

Loud crashing noises and the ground shaking brought Izuku's attention to the giant robot.

The zero-pointer.

 _Holy fuck._

This is the time Master would suggest a formal retreat, or as Hizashi would say;

" _Get the fuck out or die."_

"Ow!"

Izuku's eyes snapped towards the sound as his fellow testers ran by him.

A brown-haired girl that Izuku has briefly seen in the crowd was trapped under some rubble.

In the path of the zero-pointer.

An old memory played in his mind.

* * *

 _Master walked towards the person he had just beaten to the ground, sword making a shrill noise as he dragged it against the ground. He held it above the trembling opponent, ready to strike down._

" _No!"_

 _Izuku threw himself on top of the person, small body only covering their torso. His watery green eyes looking up at the emotionless man, begging._

 _Master gave an annoyed sigh and lowered his sword._

" _Self-sacrifice is a hero's trait, Shi. You are not, and never will be, a hero."_

 _The man kicked the child off and struck his sword down._

* * *

Izuku ran towards the trapped girl switching his escrima sticks for his boa staff. It completely extended when he slid to a stop next to the girl. He ignored the ground's quakes as the large robot got closer.

"Wha…" The girl looked up at him in a daze.

The green-haired teen gave her a smile and jammed his boa staff under the rubble holding her down. With all his strength he pushed down, causing the rubble to lift enough for the girl to crawl out.

She blinked up him before panicked realization came across her face. The girl quickly scrambled out and Izuku pulled his staff out, causing a small crash as the rubble fell.

"Let's go!" The girl leapt to her feet and pulled him out of the way as the zero-pointer's foot stepped where they just stood a few seconds ago.

The Exam ended soon after that and Izuku got separated from the girl in the crowd.

He went home feeling very uncertain about where he placed.

* * *

The apartment living room was silent except for the sound of shifting papers.

Shouta was checking his lesson plans last minute as a lost effort to prepare for the up-and-coming school year.

The sound of crinkling plastic filled the air and Shouta glanced up.

Izuku sat on the floor, hands absentmindedly playing with an empty yogurt pouch.

With a sigh, the Pro-hero set his papers on the coffee table. Fiddling with empty yogurt pouches has become a nervous tick of Izuku's and there is only one thing that warrants the nerves.

"You know what, Problem Child," When Izuku turned to him. Shouta shifted through his papers and held up an envelope. "I almost forgot to give you this."

Green eyes widened and Izuku scrambled up. Shouta closed his eyes as the teen grabbed the envelope. He listened as footsteps ran down the hall and a door slammed close.

A mischievous smile slid across his face. Next school year is going to be interesting.


	14. A Big Step Forward

**Due to recent reviews, I would like to make this very clear; THERE WILL BE NO PAIRING BETWEEN THE MAIN CAST! I decided this a long time ago and this will very much _not_ change anytime soon. I would very much appreciate if the reviews asking about pairings please stop.**

* * *

 **Healthcaregov: I can't wait to see how you react to the changes I have for their relationship! I love Iida so he won't be cold to Izuku for very long, he did seen Izuku saving Uraraka at the Entrace Exam ;). I'll have to careful and keep an eye out on that in future chapters! Thank you! I always look forward for your reviews.**

 **1-female-human-bean: Me while crying as I made Iida cold towards my green son.**

 **KingJGamer: Oh on, you found my secret. I'm a huge Nightwing fan...**

 **William1312: I know this review is from chapter one, so I suggest reading through the chapters and learning more about that situation than ask me again. Because then it would be a spoiler.**

 **ShadeFireDragon: Yep! lol, I do, but I don't eat that much chocolate and strawberry is always my go-to flavor so that is kind of bleeding into the story.**

 **wildtrance: Um...no comment...**

 **Mel Writer: Their relationship is going to be rocky, but it's not going to be as...abusive...as canon.**

 **Keladdic: Hahah I really appreciate this review, thank you so much.**

 **bladetri: Thanks XD.**

 **Yurihentai641: Our two boys are both going to benefit from their friendship.**

 **MaxAngelOfDeath: You'll just have to read on and see! :)**

 **Devonte316: Omg this review almost made me cry I appreciate you. 3**

 **Miqila: You'll just have to see ;). You'll find out and I actually find it really funny and a very Katsuki thing.**

 **Colo: Omg I appreciate you!**

 **ghostshot841: What name? I'm sorry, but as I've said before, there will be no shipping with the main cast.**

 **lovleydragonfly: Thank you! No, there will be no pairings with the main cast.**

 **Sairey13: You'll see ;).**

 **I LOVE AND APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY~**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku Has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute!Izuku**

 **WARNING: Language cause of certain characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: A Big Step Forward**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

Izuku pouted as Bush got up from her spot on his legs and leapt off the couch. He flipped onto his stomach and playfully reached towards her, half falling off the couch.

 _Wait, no, come back! I love you! Bush, no!_

He slumped when the gray tabby just ignored him. The entire top half of his body was on the floor while his legs were still on the couch. With a huff, Izuku let the rest of him slip off the couch and just laid on the floor. Rethinking the last week or so with his face half smooshed into the carpet.

He got accepted to U.A.

 _Ohmygod I got accepted to U.A.!_

Not only did he get accepted into U.A., but he was put in the _Hero Course_!

He made it! He actually made it!

Izuku was both excited and nervous. Was this how the other kids felt? He could ask Shouta and Hizashi. Or Kacchan.

Speaking of Kacchan.

The green-haired teen reached a hand up and felt around the coffee table. His finger gently hit the device and he grabbed it, pulling it down to the floor. Opening it, he scrolled through his slowly growing contact list. He found the one labeled _Kacchan_.

Clicking the contact lead him to the message app.

' _Is it normal to feel excited and nervous about school?'_

Izuku hit send before flipping onto his back, leaving his phone on the carpet near his head. His eyes drifted to Shouta, who was leaning against the couch.

"I'm going to the mall to get some stuff. Want to come with?"

The teen nodded and stood up, scooping up his phone and slipping it into his hoodie pocket. Ignoring when the phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Let's go."

* * *

Izuku was...overwhelmed.

He stuck close to Shouta, a hand holding onto his guardian's sleeve tightly. The man didn't seem to mind too much.

There were so many places and people.

So, so, many people.

They were brushing his shoulder and arm. Sometimes he would get nudged. He didn't like it. Can they please _stop touching him-_

"Arf!"

Izuku snapped his head up towards the bark.

Through the crowd of people a pet shop came into view.

His interest was caught. Izuku gently tugged on Shouta's sleeve to catch his attention.

When the black-haired man turned his head towards the teen, he pointed at the store.

"The pet shop?" Izuku nodded. "Okay, we aren't getting another pet."

Izuku gave another nod as he excitedly walked towards the store.

The first thing he saw were kittens.

Cute, adorable, tiny kittens.

Excitement and wonder filled his green eyes as he smooshed his face against the window. In utter awe of the litter of kittens playing in front of him.

Shouta nudged Izuku's shoulder. "Don't smudge the glass." He scolded.

Izuku immediately pulled away, but kept looking at the kittens. His eyes drifted into the stop.

 _More cats._

The green-haired teen quickly walked in, closely followed by his amused guardian.

Izuku had to look at every single pet, cooing over all the kittens and puppies.

One pet caught his eye and kept his attention.

A dapple-furred kitten with green eyes that stared into his own. The paper on the window said she was a Maine Coon.

She was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

She kept on pawing at the glass in where his face was. Izuku's face started hurting with how much he was smiling.

He placed a finger on the glass and the kitten ran her cheek over it on her side.

"Izuku," Shouta squatted down next to his charge. "Time to go."

The silent teen was tempted to ask if they could get the kitty, but remembered Shouta saying that they won't get another pet.

With one last glance at the mewling kitten, Izuku followed Shouta out of the shop.

* * *

Shouta looked up from the washer when Izuku walked into the laundry room. Phone in hand and curiosity in his eyes.

"Just washing your uniforms for tomorrow," The black-haired man smirked. "Interested in learning how to work a washer?"

Izuku wrinkled his nose at the mention of the uniforms, but wondered closer to watch.

"You put the softener in here," Shouta pulled open a section of the washer and poured the detergent into its marked section. He pushed the hatch closed, hand hovering over the nob. "We'll leave it at normal and you just press the start button."

Izuku blinked in awe as the machine rumbled to life. He smiled before handing his guardian to show him what's on screen.

 **Kacchan**

 **Hey, nerd. The old hag keeps on harping about you coming over to hang out.**

Shouta slid his eyes up to look at the teen. "Do you want to?"

Izuku shrugged, breaking eye contact to stare at the washing machine. ' _I don't know.'_

The Pro-hero hummed and handed the phone back. "Tell me when you make a decision."

The green-haired teen continued to stare at the washer, a conflicted look on his face.

* * *

A loud ringing from his alarm jolted Izuku from sleep and his nightmare. With a yawn he turned off the alarm and sat up.

"Reow," Bush leapt up onto his lap and nuzzled under his chin, kitty motor running high.

Izuku sighed and nudged the cat off his lap, knowing if he didn't get up he would go back to sleep and miss his first day.

His first day of school.

Excitement and anxiety jolted him into moving towards his closet.

Those emotions quickly changed to bitterness as he put on his school uniform.

He hated the U.A. uniforms. They were scratchy, constricting, and stuffy.

Izuku walked into the kitchen with a displeased look on his face. He placed his backpack on the couch and sat at the counter, expression turning happy when Bush jumped onto the counter and sniffed for food.

"No, you mangy pest," Shouta sooed her off the counter as he placed a plate in front of his charge. "I gave you food already."

Bush meowed and lunged for Izuku's ham and eggs. She was stopped by Shouta grabbing her scruff and dropping her on the floor.

"Go eat your food, cat."

When the Pro-hero turned around the teen "accidently" dropped a piece of ham on the floor.

Izuku quickly finished his breakfast and placed his dishes in the sink. He moved to grab his bag and swung it over his shoulders.

"Let's go, Problem Child," Shouta plucked his keys from the hook and opened the door.

The teen smiled and walked out the door, a slight skip in his step.

Today is the mark of a new time.

* * *

Once they made it to U.A. they split up. Shouta leaving to do whatever he's going to do before he meets his class and Izuku going to find his classroom.

 _1-A._

Shouta's class.

Izuku blinked a few times as he walked through the halls, shock going through his system. He completely forgot it was Shouta's classroom until now.

This will be the most interesting year since he was four.

He stopped in front of the Class 1-A door. Closing his eyes, Izuku took a deep breath.

This is one of the biggest steps in his path of proving he can be a hero.

A boy trained to kill powerful people, with or without powerful Quirks.

An assassin that refuses to kill.

Holding onto the dream of a little boy whom is long gone. A little boy who died nine years ago.

It's time to prove he can be a hero and that Master- _Shadow_ -no longer controls him.

Izuku opened his eyes, fierce determination in his green irises.

He opened the door.

* * *

 **The idea of Izuku hating the uniforms just like...it just popped up in my head and felt perfect. So it's a fact now lol.**


	15. Impress me, nerd

**Ichigo Oga: I have no idea how to take that.**

 **Keladdic: Haha, my school has uniforms too. Not too different for genders, I just hate that we have to look "business formal."**

 **fencer29: He prefers dark green, but black is his second favorite :). You know how after a while you just think of something and it feels so right? That was how the uniform idea happened.**

 **ShadeFireDragon: With how sex anatomy is, guys should really be the ones wearing skirts. I don't know that anime, but Izuku's decision is more of that he's a kid and can't fathom the idea of taking a human life or hurting someone so badly that they die.**

 **Sairey13: You'll see ;)). You'll see ;)). yOU'LL SEE ;))). Don't worry, Dad Might will be a thing and All Might's distance will be explained! And no, Izuku will not have One for All.**

 **MaxAngelOfDeath: Here ya go!**

 **Raunen: Haha I'm glad I made you feel! It hurt to kill her I promise. Iida gets better, don't worry. It's a-okay fam.**

 **Mel Writer: No problem!**

 **QwertyBobberson: Platonic/protective Dekubowl will be a thing, it was planned all along.**

 **Healthcaregov: I LOVE TODODEKU TOO FAM! Omg I always look forward to your review because it always makes me happy and I appreciate your criticism. You're review almost made me cry with your nice words! Also I love your Shaggy profile pic, he was at 10% power right?**

 **cerberus321: Thank you for your nice review!**

 **Ma boi: You'll see ;)).**

 **Delusional777: Me writing this fic instead of doing my Algebra homework *sweatdrop***

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW ON MY STORY I ALWAYS APPRECIATE IT AND YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND SOMETIMES HAPPY CRY!**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Assassin!Izuku**

 **Izuku Has a Quirk!**

 **Selective Mute!Izuku**

 **WARNING: Language cause of certain characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Impress me, nerd**

 **Summary: Izuku was abducted at a young age, he was given a new name and trained to kill. To be an assassin. One day, years after he was taken, heroes stormed his prison and took his Master away. They offer him a chance to be free of the thick chains of his brainwashing and could be a hero, something he dreamed of as a child. Despite the fear of punishment for turning against Master's teaching, Izuku will work to save people. RATING HIGH T. WARNINGS INSIDE.**

* * *

Izuku opened the classroom door and froze.

Is...is this the right classroom?

"Take your feet off of that desk, now!"

"Huh?" Bakugo smirked at the blue-haired teen, his feet on the desk.

Izuku decided to ignore their argument and sit in the seat behind his childhood friend, getting a brief nod of acknowledgement from the blond.

"Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida-"

A name for a recurring face. Iida...oh, yeah. The hero Ingenium, Izuku did some research after the Entrance Exam. Tenya Iida is the younger brother of the hero and obviously plans to follow in his older brother's footsteps.

Izuku scanned around his other classmates. He recognized a few of them from the Exam.

His green eyes paused on Yaoyorozu and Todoroki in the back.

Yaoyorozu noticed him looking at them, she gave him a smile and polite nod. Manners expected from someone raised in high class. She's nicer than what Master told him about the high class.

Izuku raised a hand and waved awkwardly.

He made eye contact with Todoroki.

He knew the look on the duel-haired boy's face. It's the same look Izuku has when he analyzes his opponents, looking for weaknesses to exploit.

Izuku gave a nod before turning his eyes forward, one hand moving to unconsciously adjust his fingerless glove. A finger slipping under to gently caress the scar tissue hidden away.

"If you're only here to make friends, I suggest you pack up your stuff now."

The green-haired teen snapped to attention at Shouta's voice. He turned to look at the door and noticed Iida and the brown-haired girl staring in shock at the floor.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course," Shouta _somehow_ stood up in his sleeping bag and unzipped it. "It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not going to work, time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

Izuku gave a nod, Master was very through with that lesson.

Shouta turned to the class. "Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa. Your teacher."

The shock rippled through the class and an amused smile made it onto Izuku's face. In his classmate's defense, Shouta does look like a hobo.

"Right, let's get to it," The Pro-hero started to dig through his sleeping bag. He pulled out a gym uniform. "Put these on and get outside."

Izuku calmly stood up and got a uniform from Shouta, students getting up to follow his example.

* * *

" _A Quirk Assessment test?!_ "

Izuku winced and gave an annoyed frown.

They're so damn loud…

"The orientation! We're going to miss it!" The brown-haired girl, Uraraka he heard her say, cried out.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies," Shouta calmly, but firmly told her. "Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class how I see fit."

Izuku was pretty sure his guardian would run his class however he wanted anyway.

"You've taken standardized tests all your lives, but you weren't allowed to use your Quirks in exams before."

The green-haired teen frowned. That's kind of stupid…

"The country is still trying to pretend we are all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn," Shouta turned to one student. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the Entrance Exam. What was your farthest distance thrown with a softball when you were in Junior High?"

"Sixty-seven meters, I think."

"Right, try doing it with your Quirk."

Bakugo grabbed a ball and stood in the large white circle in the field.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle," Shouta instructed. "Go on, you're wasting your time."

"All right, you asked for it," Bakugo started stretching. As he swung the ball an explosion added more force and made the ball go farther.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro-hero ," Shouta held up a device that showed just how far the ball went.

The class started muttering about the seven-hundred and five meters. Izuku made eye contact with his childhood friend.

' _Good job. I'm proud of you.'_

Bakugo blinked before giving a toothy grin, he signed back. ' _You better impress me, nerd.'_

Izuku smirked. ' _Game on.'_

* * *

With a bored look visibly on his face, Izuku stood at the starting-line of the fifty-meter dash. Ignoring the spiky red-haired boy stretching next to him.

" _On your mark…_ "

He felt the eyes on him.

" _Ready?_ "

He tensed and bent his knees.

There was a gunshot-like noise and Izuku leapt into the air as his opponent ran.

Tugging the invisible line with his QUirk, his body jerked towards the finish line. The red-haired boy let out a noise of shock as Izuku flew past him.

Just before he passed the finish line, Izuku released his Quirk and fell into a smooth roll. Landing on his feet as the machine let out a; " _5.13 seconds!_ "

Izuku made eye contact with Shouta, earning a slight nod of approval.

His green eyes lit up and happiness filled his limbs with adrenaline.

Maybe he can do this.

* * *

Izuku frowned at his poor score on the grip test. Glancing up as several students cheered for the tall classmate.

More training…

* * *

He smirk slid onto his face as he had his Quirk pull him past the sand pit of the long jump.

Was this what fun feels like? With people his age?

* * *

Izuku looked in startled amazement as the short purple-haired classmate bounced himself side-to-side.

The _fu-_

* * *

Test 5: Ball Throw

Izuku stared at the ball in his hand before staring emotionlessly out.

He pulled his arm back, setting up his Quirk to push the ball out of his hand once thrown.

The green-haired teen swung his arm and the ball flew, he watched it fly. When it started to fall he used his Quirk to push it from the ground and fly again.

Izuku turned to his classmates, most stared at him in awe while the others looked thoughtful.

He wasn't here to impress these strangers, he was here to prove that he wasn't a villain. That even Shi could be a hero.

To prove on one controlled him anymore.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit rough to write. But I'm glad I got it out!**


	16. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter and this is NOT a note saying I'm abandoning the story.**

 **But I do have to put Fallen Angel on pause because of a technical difficulty.**

 **So the way I write Fallen Angel with chapters that involve canon content is I sit down with paper and pencil and bust out my MHA DVDs. I tried it today and found out my Blu-Ray player isn't working.**

 **One of my Parental Units and their SO asked to use my Blu-Ray player and I said yes as long as they hook it back up when they're finished. They hooked it up, but not correctly.**

 **And I can't figure out the problem and fix it because my Blu-Ray is complicated and lowkey trash so I can't watch the episodes and write.**

 **So Fallen Angel is on a small pause until I can find the Blu-Ray player's box and attempt to try to fix it or pray to get a new one for my birthday.**

 **But I won't be at my Mom's for a long while so you see my problem.**

 **So now that I have everyone's attention, I need to address a few things:**

 **1\. I missed the last update because I was working on Marichat May and didn't have time to write a Fallen Angel chapter. I don't want to hear anything about it.**

 **2\. I DO NOT want to hear anything about watching the episodes online to continue writing in the reviews. I have reasons for using my DVDs and I want all of you to respect that. Also no, I can't watch them on my computer because it's a Chrome and doesn't have that hardware.**

 **3\. I need to say it again for those in the back. I AM NOT ABANDONING FALLEN ANGEL! We are just on pause until I can fix my Blu-Ray.**

 **4\. Because I keep hearing about it and I want to STOP hearing about it. _NO ROMANTIC SHIPS WILL BE IN FALLEN ANGEL!_ I don't know how many times I have to say it but if I have to hear about ships again I will actually flip a whole ass table. Only platonic goodness in this story because found family is one of the main lessons in the story. Please respect that or I will virtually shove my foot up someone's virtual -**

 **5\. As you might be able to tell, my mood is a little sour because of things that are happening. I apologize for anyone that doesn't deserve my frustration but some people aren't reading the author's notes with VERY NOTICEABLE CAPITAL LETTERS THAT SAY NO SHIPS and it's kind of pissing me off.**

 **Now if someone can review how to fix shitty Blu-Rays I would very much appreciate that.**

 **I love all of my beautiful readers and I deeply appreciate all of y'all's patience while I tear apart my room trying to find the Blu-Ray player's box.**

 **This is Star-The-Writer signing off.**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
